L'embrasement des univers
by iloveharlock
Summary: Insoupçonnables, les Carsinoés usent de leur éternité pour conquérir très très lentement les mondes, infiltrant les esprits, provoquant des embrasements d'abord sporadiques. Albator et Toshiro ont fondé leurs foyers. Mais le plus jeune et le plus terrible ennemi du corsaire est formé dans le secret. Le temps du bonheur a été absolu mais il semblerait qu'il touche déjà à sa fin.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Eméraldas, Warius Zéro, Maetel, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ avaient retrouvé la station spatiale mobile construite par Toshiro et qui répondait au nom de l'Oasis.

Ils s'y trouvaient depuis une semaine, le refuge ayant repris son aspect extérieur de simple astéroïde dérivant, et donc totalement en sécurité

Les capitaines du cuirassé et du Dirigeable avaient pu se détendre – enfin, façon de parler.

- Toshiro, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as créé des trous de lapin dans ta reproduction de forêt ? J'ai dû creuser pour récupérer Alcéllya ! siffla Albator, les genoux et le haut du corps maculés de terre, tenant sous son bras une fillette de deux ans,

- Si tu crois que ce fut plus drôle pour moi, marmonna le petit ingénieur binoclard, Auryel a réussi à trottiner jusqu'aux jardins de rocaille pour s'en glisser dans tous les orifices !

- Glisser « quoi » ?

- Des éclats de galets, marmonna Eméraldas qui finissait de torcher les fesses de son fils de quatre ans.

- Toshy, tu n'avais pas prédit une escale de tout repos ? grinça encore le grand corsaire balafré… avant que dans des hurlements et une cavalcade, un garçonnet ne lui saute sur le dos lui bourrant les côtes de talonnades.

- Hue, dada !

- Non, papa, rectifia Albator qui sous « l'attaque » inattendue s'était retrouvé le nez dans l'herbe.

- C'est ça, le grand corsaire si redouté ? ironisa Salmanille, au demeurant toujours agenouillée près de la nappe du pique-nique.

- Je te signale que c'est toi la responsable de ces deux terreurs ambulantes ! protesta Albator en se redressant.

- Et qui a glissé une petite miche dans mon four ? rétorqua la jeune femme blonde avec un calme complet.

Eméraldas éclata d'un rire frais, remettant sa salopette à son fils.

- Voilà pourquoi Toshiro a érigé cette forteresse, pour que nous puissions nous laisser aller, et bien évidemment en famille en premier lieu ! Et nos enfants s'entendent effectivement pour nous faire tourner en bourrique !

* * *

Albator s'étant débarrassé de son cavalier, il avait lissé les pans de la chemise de satin noir par-dessus les pantalons de fin cuir couleur de suie.

- Ça nous change effectivement du quotidien, reconnut-il.

- Et nous adorons cela, depuis des années, sourit de toutes ses dents Toshiro, retirant de la rivière la bouteille de vin qui y était mise à rafraîchir pour en servir un verre à son ami borgne et balafré.

- Et comment, fit Albator, rasséréné, surveillant néanmoins du coin de l'œil sa progéniture.

Salmanille frappa dans ses mains.

- Venez, les enfants, il y a du poulet pané et de la sauce au lait.

- Toi aussi, Auryel, pria Eméraldas. Tu dois avoir soif.

- Oh oui, maman !

Et les quatre parents versèrent de grandes rasades de jus de fruits frais à leur progéniture qui se tenait calme, pour le moment.

Bien qu'en tenue décontractée, mais toujours en noir, Albator s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Que disent les relevés radars des quarante-huit dernières heures ?

- L'espace est totalement dégagé autour de nous. Aucune menace. Vous pouvez tous profiter de l'escale, répondit le synthétiseur vocal.

- Des messages de la Flotte terrestre ?

- Non, capitaine. La Générale Nhoor vous laisse à nouveau entièrement la bride sur le cou. Elle doit savoir que vous ne donnez le meilleur de vous-même que si on ne vous donne pas d'objectifs et d'ordres !

- Cela me semble une évidence, sourit malgré lui le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Vous avez déjà établi un plan de vol, capitaine ?

- Oui, en bonne partie. En premier lieu, je renvoie mes enfants auprès de leur grand-père pour finir leurs congés scolaires. Quant à nous, j'ai un ami à retrouver afin de faire le point. Trop de tensions agitent ces univers, elles montent, lentement, et même si elles peuvent encore prendre des années – au lieu d'une invasion sauvage et rapide sur tous les fronts – c'est inquiétant au possible. Warius et moi devons établir le rapport de nos infimes forces face à ces femmes papillons éternelles et surpuissantes ! Je te transmettrai les coordonnées, plus tard.

- Je me doute que vous avez de plus importantes priorités !

- Et comment !

Ayant pivoté les talons, sur le seuil de la salle, Albator se retourna.

- Toshiro t'a amené à un point presque humain de dialogue. Ça me fait parfois peur, ça te rend trop humain…

- Et qui sait, vu toutes mes améliorations par ce Pr Oyama, je pourrai peut-être un jour atteindre une autre et totale dimension de conscience !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! glapit Albator en se braquant entièrement. Toshiro fera de toi une parfaite machine, mais il te manquera toujours son génie et son amitié ! Sans vouloir te vexer.

- Je suis effectivement une I.A., je ne puis donc me vexer, je suis programmé pour vous servir, vous répondre et le formuler avec un vocabulaire humain infini.

- Merci. Maintenant, tu peux te remettre en repos, tout en surveillant les environs et en finissant de faire procéder aux révisions et réparations par les unités de robots.

- Le spacewolf intergalactique de Toshiro ?

- Pourvu des dernières mises à jour. Il ramènera vos enfants en totale sécurité.

- Oui, leur grand-père les attend avec impatience. Repos, Grand Ordinateur !

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

De la tête, machinalement, Albator approuva, avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Son esprit avait déjà oublié les infos banales de son Grand Ordinateur, son cœur uniquement empli par sa femme et leurs deux enfants.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

A quelques heures du départ, le _Firmize_ de Skendar Waldenheim était venu rejoindre l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_.

Il avait embrassé ses petits-enfants, les avaient laissé jouer avec jouets apportés en compagnie de leur mère et était allé auprès de son fils.

- Alhannis et Alcéllya sont resplendissants.

- Et terribles, compléta Albator avec un petit rire. Alhannis est un petit ange démoniaque qui ne rate pas l'occasion de faire une bêtise et si possible aux dépens de sa petite sœur !

- Ce sont des enfants, sourit Skendar en trempant ses lèvres dans le café fort servi. Tu es encore loin d'avoir tout découvert d'eux.

- Tu vas ajouter que je n'ai pas été en reste ? gloussa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est peu de le dire ! s'esclaffa Skendar. Tu as été infernal !

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Encore heureux que je fus enfant unique !

- Mais jamais ta mère ou moi n'aurions supporté un second exemplaire !

- Sympa…

- Je plaisante, Albator. Quoique !

- Seulement quelques heures ici ? se plaignit alors le jeune homme, désolé.

- C'est tout ce que la générale Nhoor m'a accordé. Et avec le général Oskrel qui va sous peu lui succéder, je disposerai de bien moins de latitude, de mansuétude, qu'auparavant, et ce en dépit de mes états de service et de nos liens.

- Profitons donc de chaque moment ! lança Albator en se levant. Raconte-moi tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis cinq mois.

- D'accord, et toi aussi ! Je t'ai apporté l'enregistrement, Albator : le nom de cet ancêtre Pirate a été réinscrit sur notre fresque familiale !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ eut alors un grand sourire, ressentant une paix soudaine et infinie.

* * *

Les équipages ayant regagné leurs bords, le _Queen Eméraldas_ ayant été le premier à lancer ses réacteurs vers la mer d'étoiles, le _Firmize_ le suivant de près, et ensuite l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille, l'_Arcadia_ s'apprêtant à son propre départ.

Son capitaine s'était alors rendu dans la salle des machines où son ingénieur en chef procédait aux derniers raccordements de son nouveau système de propulsion.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, assura Toshiro, la voix rauque comme s'il avait un chat dans la gorge. A toi de lancer les réacteurs, Maji.

- A tes ordres, Professeur !

- Tout va bien se passer ? insista le grand corsaire balafré, trahissant une légère appréhension comme à chaque fois devant les inventions de son ami de petite taille.

- Sans souci, fais-moi confiance ! Juste une chose. Ne donne pas trop vite la puissance de mes réacteurs.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, la navette des petits doit quitter le pont d'envol et mon père l'escorte jusqu'à la Terre.

- Je sais, hoqueta encore le petit ingénieur binoclard. Je te rejoins plus tard sur la passerelle.

- A toi de jouer, mon génial ami ! Lance-nous !

Toshiro inclina positivement la tête en abaissant plusieurs leviers.

Albator posa les mains sur les crosses de ses armes, en un geste familier.

- Parfait, tiens-moi au courant. Je te laisse, Cyvelle est en train de me dire dans l'oreillette qu'Alhannis a mis du poil à gratter dans le lange de sa petite sœur ! Nounou a juste le temps de la changer avant qu'ils n'embarquent dans la navette intergalactique pour Heiligenstadt ! Et j'ai à les couvrir de baisers avant qu'ils ne partent !

- Papa poule, tu les gâtes et tu les pourris !

- Normal, ce sont mes enfants ! A tout à l'heure, Toshy !

Son ami reparti, Toshiro sortit son mouchoir pour cracher ce qu'il avait en bouche, le maculant de sang.

* * *

Après un voyage de trois semaines qui l'avait conduit au Marché de Torguèse, Khell Lhuronde le second de la _Janae_ était venu à la demeure de sa capitaine.

Après avoir heurté ses pieds aux marches de l'entrée pour en faire tomber la neige, le bout du nez presque bleu de froid, il s'était rendu au bureau de cette dernière.

- Tu as pu obtenir tout ce que j'avais mis sur ta liste ? questionna Léllanya sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur, les petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez.

- Sans souci. Le monde des Pirates est l'un des derniers à faire tinter les pièces d'or. Et j'en ai fait ruisseler sur les étals ! Encore douze jours de préparatifs et nous serons prêts à reprendre l'espace pour une nouvelle équipée de razzias !

- J'ai hâte. Plus le temps passe, moins je me sens à l'aise sur un sol autre que celui de mon cuirassé !

- Ce qui caractérise les véritables navigateurs galactiques, sourit Khell en lissant ses boucles argentées et le bouc de son menton, le regard bleu azur très jeune en dépit de son âge et de ses exactions. Moi aussi, bien que je revienne d'un court voyage, l'espace me démange !

Léllanya s'autorisa un instant un doux sourire.

- Tu m'as formée, tu m'as donné le meilleur de toi-même…

- … mais tu as « fait passer » tous mes enfants.

- Ce n'était pas le moment, je n'étais pas prête. Mais en dépit de tout ce que j'ai pu faire, tu es là, fidèle des fidèles, mon meilleur ami.

- Ton seul ami.

Et comme le redoutais la Pirate, Khell regarda autour de lui, ayant sans nul doute cherché à capter des signaux depuis son arrivée, sans les recevoir.

- Où est Alguérande ?

- Dans la cage. Il a manqué son test de navigation simulée et je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois à rêvasser en nourrissant les oiseaux sur le rebord de fenêtre de sa chambre. J'ai fait fabriquer des graines empoisonnées en copie des miettes de pain qu'il leur donnait sur sa propre nourriture.

- Et, depuis quand il… ?

- Ce matin.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Si ça te chante mais franchement, il n'en vaut toujours pas la peine ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un jour à la hauteur !

La cage avait été érigée dans le jardin de la villa de la capitaine de la _Janae_, à l'époque un privilège exceptionnel pour les meilleurs Pirates de la Cité, ouverte à tous les vents artificiels de la station spatiale qui recréait les saisons selon sa programmation.

Recroquevillé sur le sol enneigé, dans le coin le moins exposé – enfin façon de parler vu que le jardin était presque nu et donc sans obstacle pour le vent – le garçonnet de sept en paraissait à peine près de six, malingre et en simples t-shirt et short en dépit du froid mordant.

- Alguérande, je suis là, murmura Khell, désolé au possible. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau, et aussi de quoi manger un peu plus. Je vais négocier la fin de ta punition.

- Je l'ai méritée, marmonna le garçonnet en relevant la tête, révélant un visage tuméfié et couvert de sang séché. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur des espoirs de ma maman… Elle a tué mes oiseaux…

- Il y en aura d'autres. Je suis là, Algie, je vais te protéger !

- Tu ne dois pas le faire. Il me faut juste réussir à faire ce que me demande ma maman…

- Elle t'a encore affamé, soupira Khell en faisant sauter la serrure d'un tir, prenant l'enfant frêle de sa cage pour le ramener vers la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Léllanya fit presque un bond dans son fauteuil.

- Comment cela, tu ne repars pas avec moi ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais…

- Il y a longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, sourit son second. Et je saurai tout aussi bien former Alguérande puisque je me suis chargé de toi !

La jeune femme fit la grimace.

- Tu vas surtout beaucoup trop t'occuper de lui, dans le mauvais sens du terme, alors qu'il doit uniquement marcher à la trique !

- Ai-je été un professeur laxiste ?

- Non… reconnut-elle à contrecœur. Mais tu es beaucoup trop attaché à ce gosse !

- D'où le fait que je serai d'autant plus exigeant avec lui. Je sais mieux que quiconque que notre monde ne tolère pas la faiblesse ! Je te l'amènerai, d'ici six mois. Tu pourras alors juger de ses progrès en le testant.

- Et je ne vais pas me gêner !

Léllanya réfléchit un long moment.

- Pourquoi pas ? céda-t-elle enfin. A l'heure actuelle ce gringalet est plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Tâche d'en faire quelque chose, sinon…

- Oui ? questionna Khell, très inquiet.

- … sinon je t'ordonnerai de l'exécuter !

Sa capitaine partie pour une réunion avec les responsables de ses principaux systèmes de contrôle de la _Janae_, Khell était rapidement monté à l'étage de la demeure.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il était rentré dans la chambre d'un Alguérande dormant à poings fermés, sa silhouette bien trop frêle pour son âge soulevant à peine le drap, sa respiration sifflante après les heures dans la neige, le front brûlant.

S'asseyant, Khell ouvrit sa valisette de soins et avec le plus de douceur possible il posa un baume apaisant sur les ecchymoses multiples qui marquaient le corps du garçonnet.

* * *

N'étant pas du voyage, le second de la _Janae_ était venu souhaiter un bon départ à sa capitaine, un petit épouvantail mal nourri et souffreteux dans les jambes.

Mais ce dernier s'était néanmoins jeté dans celles de sa mère !

- Tu seras fière de moi, maman !

- Je le serai le jour où tu tueras l'homme que je te désignerai. Maintenant, au vu de ta mollesse et de tes échecs, je préfère oublier que tu existes ! éructa Léllanya sans un regard pour lui, la tête déjà à son voyage de pillages.

- Je t'aime, maman ! insista Alguérande en tentant de se raccrocher à elle.

- Dégage, boulet ! aboya Léllanya en le repoussant violemment, le faisant chuter au sol.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Khell.

- Tu connais notre marché, nous verrons ce qu'il en est dans six mois !

- Tu ne le reconnaîtras pas, assura le Pirate.

- Je t'aime, maman, gémit encore le garçonnet, tête baissée, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Passant près de lui, sa mère résista néanmoins à l'envie de le frapper d'un coup de pied vicieux dans le ventre et préféra embarquer.

« Pourquoi je fais soudain du sentimentalisme, moi ? ! ».

Khell souleva le corps le corps frêle et fragile d'Alguérande.

- Je te ramène à ma maison, Algie. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Alguérande tint longuement et précieusement le petit être vivant qui venait de lui être mis entre les mains, confiant autant que lui l'aimait déjà !

- Oh, qui est-ce ?

- Baptise-le comme il te plaira.

- C'est si petit, si chaud, son cœur bat si vite.

La langue du chaton mouilla les doigts de la main qui le tenait tout entier.

- Tu es une fifille, tu seras Mia-Kun !

- Pourquoi ce nom ? sourit Khell.

- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu tout seul !

La sonnerie du four ayant retenti, Khell revint avec une assiette fumante.

- Mange, Algie, tu en as grand besoin ! Pourquoi ce regard absent, soudain ?

- Ma maman me manque…

- Mais, elle te… tant et tant de fois… depuis toujours… ! s'étrangla le second de la _Janae._

- C'est ma maman, je n'ai qu'elle au monde ! Je l'aimerai toujours, et je ferai tout pour qu'elle m'aime. Je ferai tout ce qu'elle me demandera !

Mais son cœur s'effaçant devant les appels de son estomac, Alguérande se jeta sur le repas, dévorant à belles dents, puisant presque les pâtes des doigts pour les enfourner dans sa bouche.

- Mange doucement, pria Khell.

De fait, son repas à peine englouti, son estomac pas du tout habitué à tant de nourriture en une fois, Alguérande rendit tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Khell en lui essuyant la bouche. Je t'ai pour six mois et je vais tout faire pour que ce soient des mois de bonheur. C'est tout ce que je puis faire pour toi, petit garçon !


	4. Chapter 4

_Crédit : _Bob l'Octodian, et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent exclusivement à Aerandir Linaewen qui les a créés et je dois à son amitié de me permettre de les utiliser

**4.**

Après avoir posé un verre de vin sur la table près de son ami, Clio s'assit, la harpe entre les mains.

- Ils te manquent…

- A chaque fois, c'est plus dur. Comment s'y habituer ? Et pourtant, selon l'adage : c'est pour leur bien. Alhannis aime son école et Alcéllya se fait plein de copines au bac à sable ! Mais ce cuirassé est bien vide sans eux…

- Ils reviendront, ils reviennent toujours.

- C'est ce que Salmanille et moi tentons de nous convaincre. Et Alcéllya ayant deux ans, il y aura peut-être un troisième larron pour combler notre mariage, nous l'espérons. Quant aux petits, ils auront leur vie. Il vaudrait mieux pour eux que ce ne soit pas sur un vaisseau corsaire dont l'avenir est totalement incertain.

- Quoi, tu regrettes parfois ce choix, cette option de suivre à ta manière tes anciens codes ? s'étonna la Jurassienne.

- Non, je sais depuis quelques années qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là. Comment tu le dis, je suis à ma manière les enseignements d'honneur de ma lignée. C'est ce que je tâche d'inculquer à Alhannis et à sa petite sœur. Ils sont montés sur piles mais tellement adorables ! Tous les enfants sont faits pour le bonheur… Lothar, lui, ne jurait que par la haine, il a tenté de me la greffer au cœur mais je me suis libéré de lui.

- Tu l'as même tué. Tu as coupé la tête du serpent.

- Oui, mais c'est pire qu'une hydre, il en repousse toujours une autre. Et Léllanya est pire que lui, c'est tout dire !

Clio fronça son absence de sourcils.

- Tu as reçu des ordres précis à son sujet ? fit-elle avec sa coutumière prescience.

- Nhoor ou un autre général, je m'en branle, sauf si va bien dans le sens de mes convictions. Sinon : oui, j'ai à mettre fin à ses déprédations. Elle est repartie en vol de pillages, je n'aurai qu'à la suivre à la trace et ensuite choisir les coordonnées pour un abordage dans les règles du bon vieux temps !

- Ca va durer des mois.

- J'ai tout mon temps !

Clio s'arrêta de jouer.

- Toshiro arrive, je te laisse avec lui.

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi.

- Je sais.

- Tu pourrais tellement lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Mais tu ne le fais pas, tu as d'autant plus toute mon amitié… Toshiro, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps ?

- Tout comme toi, plus que toi, il ne dira jamais que ce qu'il veut bien partager. Et ce même avec ses amis les plus proches. Là, je crains plutôt des nouvelles concernant tes vieilles ennemies.

- Je redoutais tant de réentendre parler d'elles… J'espérais qu'avec les années, elles avaient renoncé ou opté pour d'autres projets…

- Elles ont l'éternité, contrairement à nous. Des années pour toi, des jours voire des secondes pour elles ! jeta Toshiro en passant entre les portes de l'appartement de son capitaine. Du vin des cépages d'Heiligenstadt ?

- Mon père n'est pas venu les mains vides !

- Je constate. Et, en retour ?

- Quelques caisses du red bourbon d'Erkhatellwanshir. Un de ces jours, je l'emmènerai au _Metal Bloody Saloon_ le plus proche de nos mutuelles coordonnées de vol ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Je ne résiste pas au produit de tes vignes !

Son verre plein, le petit ingénieur binoclard prit place dans le fauteuil occupé peu avant par la Jurassienne.

- Je travaillais sur des améliorations à ton Grand Ordinateur. Les infos continuent, Albator, elles vont toutes dans le même sens et ce année après année ! Les peuples d'une nouvelle planète sont partis en guerres, rien de bien inhabituel j'en conviens, mais comme tous les autres avant eux, ils laisseront la victoire au plus puissant et ceux-là seront là constitueront un maillon de plus à leur armée.

- Elles font comme prédit : elles infiltrent les esprits, les corrompes. Nous sommes les instruments de notre propre perte ! C'est très bien étudié, très humain, très machiavélique ! remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Il faut les arrêter ! jeta pour sa part assez rageusement Toshiro. Je ne veux pas d'un univers à feu et à sang, sous la coupe de dictateurs pires les uns que les autres, qui s'entretueront à leur tour, pour n'en laisser qu'un seul qui ira alors vers d'autres mondes pour les conquérir à leur tour. Les Carsinoés ne veulent pas vraiment régner sur les univers, mais les voir dévastés est leur jouissance ! C'est ignoble et je ne veux pas de cet avenir pour Eméraldas, Auryel, et les autres enfants que nous aurons un jour.

Une longue quinte de toux secoua Toshiro qui ravala prestement le sang qui lui était monté dans la gorge.

- Cette Talamaïdès te l'a fait comprendre, Albator, il y a un moyen de les stopper. Tu as eu contact avec « les deux camps », tu es le mieux placé pour trouver quelque chose !

- N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea le grand corsaire balafré. Comme si une seule personne pouvait… Et Warius et moi en avons fait l'amer constat, il y a longtemps : face à une menace pour tous, les alliances s'effritent, la loi du chacun pour soi. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me battrais pour ça. Je ne suis pas concerné. J'ai déjà, et encore, toujours bien assez affaire avec mes propres démons…

Albator se leva soudain, marchant de long en large.

- Nous allons sous peu retrouver l'Arche des Carsinômes. Mais combien d'autres de mes victimes passées sont encore embusquées, à vouloir leur revanche ? Je n'aurai pas assez de toute ma vie pour payer mes méfaits…

- Si tu ne t'occupes pas des Carsinoés, elles penseront à toi, tu peux me croire ! remarqua sentencieusement Toshiro. Et, n'oublie jamais qu'elles s'en prendront un jour aux petits univers très privés de ta famille ! Il nous faudra tout faire pour l'éviter. C'est ce à quoi je travaille, pour t'en donner les moyens.

- Ne rêve donc pas, Toshy : nous ne changerons rien à la donne ! Cet Aldéran du passé ne peut que se tromper sur toute la ligne, je ne recruterai pas des entités surnaturelles amies. Quant à toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas près de nous quitter ! Tu as toute la vie pour améliorer l'_Arcadia_, inutile d'y travailler jour et nuit, quasi !

- On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Je préfère tout donner quand j'ai les idées sous le coude ! J'ai toujours été un oiseau de nuit, ça plaît assez à Eméraldas !

- Nous avons tout notre temps. S'il n'importe pas pour les Carsinoés, elles peuvent agir dans des dizaines d'années, ce qui ne serait qu'instants passés comme des grains de sable entre leurs ailes de papillon !

- Demain est toujours un autre jour, répéta Toshiro, pensif, avant d'avoir un éblouissant sourire. Mais je serai toujours auprès de toi, Albator, je peux te l'assurer !

Albator leva son verre à la santé de son ami de petite taille, et si cher à son cœur, pour lequel il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter un instant.

- Je l'espère bien ! Si nos mariages et familles respectifs n'ont pu nous séparer, même un chouya, rien ne le pourra !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ affichait une mine consternée quand Toshiro entra dans son cabinet.

Ce dernier fit la grimace.

- J'ai comme l'impression que les résultats de mes derniers tests ne sont pas bons ? souffla-t-il en s'asseyant en face du bureau du Mécanoïde.

De la tête, Surlis approuva.

- C'est même catastrophique, Toshiro. Vos cellules se détériorent à une vitesse vertigineuse. De nombreux organes sont atteints. Ils dégénèrent à leur tour.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a pas de remède miracle ?

- Il n'y a même pas de remède du tout… Votre corps se meurt et rien ne peut l'enrayer.

- En ce cas, combien de temps ? murmura Toshiro, dos voûté, tête basse.

- Huit mois, au mieux. Mais d'ici seulement cinq, vous ne serez pratiquement plus en état de fonctionner, soupira le médecin. Je peux juste vous donner de quoi tenir bon le plus longtemps possible.

- En ce cas, il va me falloir terminer tous mes projets à la cravache afin de laisser à Albator un cuirassé dans le plus parfait état qui soit !

- Je suis désolé, fit Surlis. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose… Je vais quand même encore chercher, poster des sujets sur les forums médicaux.

- Je vais aussi mettre le Grand Ordinateur sur la question.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je vais vous donner tous les détails et termes médicaux de votre maladie.

- Merci.

- Non, je ne mérite absolument pas votre reconnaissance, Toshiro. Et pour le capitaine.

- J'aviserai, quand je me serai décidé !

Clio leva les yeux quand Toshiro rentra avec des pieds de plomb dans l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- On dirait que tu traînes toutes les peines de l'univers, remarqua-t-elle en lui servant un verre de saké.

- Juste les miennes. Je t'assure que ça suffit amplement !

- Albator et moi avons bien évidemment remarqué que tu affiches une mine de déterré depuis quelques semaines. Loin de te reposer, notre escale à l'Oasis, il y a deux mois, n'a semblé que t'épuiser plus encore.

- Auryel arrive à mettre sa mère à genoux, alors que dire de moi ! ?

- Tu es aussi courageux et résistant qu'Albator, ne te dévalorise donc pas, Toshy, fit doucement la Jurassienne.

- Il est là ?

- Non, il opère une inspection du cuirassé. La navigation est tranquille, mais il tient à être prêt à toute éventualité.

- Le Grand Ordinateur est parfaitement autonome. Vu que nous ne sommes que quarante-deux à bord, il gère sans souci tous nos systèmes. Et je vais encore l'améliorer !

- Je n'en doute pas… Tu avais quelque chose en particulier à me dire ?

Un très long moment, Toshiro demeura silencieux et Clio se garda bien d'intervenir.

- Je ne sais pas comment… murmura-t-il enfin. Je l'avais deviné, mais l'entendre ne fut pas facile. J'espérais tellement avoir plus de temps… Jamais Albator et moi avions seulement envisagé que ça se termine si vite !

Le petit ingénieur binoclard soupira.

- Albator, c'est la vie incarnée, la trentaine resplendissante. Il ne redoute absolument plus rien et maîtrise chaque rouage de sa vie. Je puise en lui la force de me battre, chaque jour qui se présente.

- Et lui aussi se repose entièrement sur toi, poursuivit Clio.

- Il ne devrait pas. Il n'est pas bon d'accorder trop d'importance dans sa vie à une autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit !

- Si Salmanille et Eméraldas t'entendaient…

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas d'elles. Ce sont les femmes de notre vie, c'est très différent ! Et Albator devrait déjà commencer à…

Toshiro s'interrompit et bondit sur ses pieds, les portes s'étant ouvertes sur le grand corsaire balafré.

Albator ne broncha pas quand dans un envol Tori-San vint se poser sur son épaule gauche.

- Tu ne restes pas, Toshy ?

- J'allais m'en aller, j'ai à travailler sur le Grand Ordinateur.

- Mais je viens à peine d'arriver, protesta le jeune homme.

- Nous aurons le temps, plus tard. A tout à l'heure et merci pour le verre, Clio !

- Avec plaisir.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, Toshiro se précipita hors de l'appartement et s'engouffra dans les toilettes les plus proches pour y vider le peu que contenait son estomac.

* * *

Après s'être reposé une heure durant, ce qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien, Toshiro avait téléchargé une copie de son dossier médical et s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur et l'y avait transféré.

- Maintenant, je vais te faire tourner en boucle, afin que tu me collectes et me compiles tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur ce mal qui me ronge et va me tuer sans coup férir. Moi seul aurai accès à ces données.

- Je suis à ton service, fit le synthétiseur vocal de l'_Arcadia_. Que puis-je d'autre pour toi, Pr Oyama ?

- J'ai une autre recherche à effectuer en parallèle, mais manuellement. Je vais t'envoyer toute une série de critères et tu vas cette fois fouiller dans tes propres mémoires. J'attends ici le premier résultat.

- Cela ne devrait pas être bien long, vu ma vitesse.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! sourit largement le petit ingénieur binoclard.

Mais la soirée était déjà bien entamée quand le listing sortit, Toshiro se jetant dessus, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ah ben je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là ! Ça ne devrait même pas exister ! Des fichiers fantômes, activés par mots-clés à ce qu'il semble… Des survivants de la mémoire première de l'_Arcadia _! Electroniquement parlant, je ne croyais pas cela possible ! Alors, voyons un peu ce qu'est ce _Deathshadow_ et cet appareillage de trop à son bord qui n'a rien de Militaire !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Des mois durant, l'_Arcadia_ avait pisté la _Janae_ de Léllanya qui ne laissait derrière elle qu'épaves et entrepôts pillés.

- Je suppose que tu sais parfaitement que tu as fait durer le plaisir, Albator ? remarqua un jeune homme au sourire moqueur, en longue veste gris sombre et jaune, une casquette posée sur ses abondantes boucles marron.

- En même temps, Léllanya est rouée comme si elle avait plusieurs vies d'expérience derrière elle. Brouiller les pistes ne lui cause aucun souci, c'est aussi simple pour elle que de respirer ! maugréa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et elle joue autant du fait de se cacher que pour revendiquer ses exactions dès que l'occasion s'en présente !

- Elle est si théâtrale, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Un gars que je connais ?

- Pourquoi tu songes illico à un mec ? ironisa Warius Zéro, capitaine du _Karyu_ de la République Indépendante. J'ai bien des amies dans mon carnet d'adresses !

- Comme si Marina ne l'avait pas épluché et soigneusement vidé ! ironisa encore Albator. Dis donc, toi, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'on ne s'était croisés…

- L'univers est vaste… argumenta Warius en venant prendre le verre de red bourbon qu'Analyzer le petit robot rouge, blanc et or, avait servi sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. Mes missions m'ont vraiment emmené très loin. J'espère voir ton Alcéllya à ma prochaine venue à Heiligenstadt. Les photos sont belles, une jolie poupée, mais elle semble être aussi pleine de feu que ses parents.

- Possible. Pour le moment, elle subit plutôt le plus souvent les idées farfelues de son aîné. Mais je ne doute pas qu'elle prenne le relai et même le surpasser !

- Le contraire serait étonnant, sourit encore Warius qui avait fraternellement trinqué avec son ami.

Mais il fronça ensuite les sourcils, plus sombre, le ton et la mine absolument plus à la gouaillerie.

- Je te sens sur le pied de guerre, Albator, reprit le capitaine du _Karyu_ après un moment de flottement entre eux deux. Tu pourrais bien te mesurer une dernière fois à Léllanya Khurskonde la Reine des Pirates, mais bien que je sache que tu ne failliras pas devant ton ancienne amante, c'est à ce bord que je perçois un profond malaise… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Si seulement je le savais…

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant, Toshiro marcha droit sur son capitaine.

- J'ai fait le tour de ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à exploiter sur ce cuirassé, il n'y a plus rien qui me surprenne ou me passionne. Je me casse, Albator !

- De quoi… ? !

- Tu as parfaitement compris ! rugit le petit ingénieur binoclard. Je quitte l'_Arcadia _!

Albator ouvrit un œil rond, stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte sans proférer un son.

- Mais, mais… fit-il enfin d'une voix étranglée.

- Quoi, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on serait à la colle jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Il n'y a plus de défi à relever pour moi ici, je me barre. Eméraldas sera là ce soir, je retourne auprès d'elle ! Mes affaires sont prêtes, je serai parti dans quelques heures.

Tournant les talons, Toshiro se retira, droit et déterminé, toute son attitude démontrant ses intentions irrévocables.

Warius posa une main compatissante et attristée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Il est libre, Albator…

- Mais, il ne peut pas…

* * *

Après s'être lentement éloignée de la station spatiale dérivante, épave, sans plus aucune vie à bord, Léllanya avait même fait parader sa _Janae_ devant les dernières caméras de surveillance encore en état de marche avant d'opérer un saut spatio-temporel, ayant un rendez-vous à honorer.

Le sas du pont d'envol 4 s'était refermé sur la navette intergalactique et une fois la salle pressurisée, l'oxygène rétabli, les deux passagers s'étaient rendus au bureau de leur capitaine.

- Je peux te l'avouer, Khell, tu m'as manqué. Même ta seule présence sur la passerelle est rassurante, le seul fait de te savoir à bord ! reconnut d'entrée Léllanya.

- Je reprends mon poste, assura son second. Ça tombe à pic. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, l'_Arcadia_ va enfin se décider à entamer les hostilités ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours !

De la tête, la jeune femme approuva.

- Un duel en bonne et due forme, la configuration rêvée entre Albator et moi.

- Heu, son cuirassé n'est pas seul…

- Comme s'il allait avoir assez d'imagination que pour une opération déloyale, ricana la capitaine de la _Janae_. En parlant d'Albator, notre marché ?

Khell s'écarta alors légèrement, poussant devant lui Alguérande.

Léllanya tressaillit légèrement, véritablement stupéfaite.

- Alguérande…

En six mois, le garçonnet avait poussé de plusieurs centimètres, sa silhouette s'était déliée et en même temps de bienvenus kilos l'équilibraient. Les joues n'étaient plus dramatiquement creuses et les prunelles gris clair étaient lumineuses dans un visage demeurant encore très enfantin, ce qui n'était que normal pour ses huit ans.

- Comme je le craignais, Khell : tu me l'as transformé, grinça-t-elle.

- Il n'a que la taille et le poids d'un enfant de son âge, remarqua Khell.

- Maman ! lança Alguérande en contournant le bureau pour venir auprès de sa mère.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de faire du sentimentalisme, moucheron, gronda-t-elle en n'ayant pas un geste pour le garçonnet serré contre elle. Je suppose que Khell t'a dit que j'allais te faire passer des tests.

- Il est prêt, intervint ce dernier. Je dirais même qu'Alguérande en sait beaucoup plus à huit que toi et moi à cet âge !

- Ne t'emporte donc pas, siffla Léllanya en se dégageant non sans mal de l'étreinte de son fils. Et puis, ce ne sera qu'à moi de juger ! Il aura à assumer la nuit de veille avant que je ne m'occupe de lui.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, ça ? aboya-t-elle alors que le rabat d'un des sacs de voyage s'était soulevé et qu'une boule de poils en était sortie.

- Mia-Kun, mon chat, sourit Alguérande en prenant le chaton pour le lui montrer. Elle est super jolie et gentille.

- Je ne veux pas de ça à mon bord, va la jeter dans l'incinérateur !

- Non !

Deux gifles sonores firent vaciller le garçonnet qui n'en serra que plus fort le chaton contre lui.

- File à ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir, rugit sa mère en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Khell, assieds-toi, je veux entendre ton rapport sur ces six mois !

Traînant ses bagages, Mia-Kun sur l'épaule, Alguérande regagna sa chambre, à l'autre bout de la coursive où se trouvaient les appartements de sa mère.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Warius observa sur l'écran géant de la passerelle la _Janae_ qui poursuivait son vol comme si de rien n'était.

- Et pourtant, Khurskonde sait que tu es là. Que nous sommes là !

Albator jeta un regard soupçonneux à son ami.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en mêler, j'espère ?

- D'autant plus que j'ai reçu des ordres de mon état-major, je dois me dérouter vers Abo IV car les colonies de leur lune ont pété un câble et assaillent toutes les défenses de leurs galactopoles d'origine. Aucune raison, évidente ou non, aucune revendication particulière.

- Les Carsinoés ?

- Qui d'autre !

- On va ajouter ce point rouge sur nos relevés galactographiques, conclut le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Warius prit une bonne inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu affrontes Khurskonde, surtout en ces circonstances.

- Pourquoi ?

- Léllanya et toi vous vous connaissez trop bien ! Et tu sais que si l'occasion se présente, elle te prendra en traître, tandis que toi…

- Et qu'insinuais-tu en évoquant les circonstances, grogna Albator.

- L'imminent départ de Toshiro te bouleverse, tu n'as absolument la tête au combat à venir !

- Le _Queen_ vient d'annoncer qu'il nous aura rejoint dans moins d'une heure, avertit de fait Kréon.

- Je vais parler une dernière fois à cette tête de mule ! rugit Albator en quittant les lieux.

* * *

Ses malles empilées dans un coin de l'appartement, Toshiro avait fini de s'apprêter, enfonçant son chapeau à larges bords sur sa tête.

Très calme, il fit face au grand corsaire balafré qui était rentré en coup de vent.

- Toutes tes raisons de partir ne peuvent qu'être mauvaises, jeta rageusement ce dernier. Et ta façon de me l'avoir balancé à la tête ne te ressemble pas. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu me caches quelque chose, Toshy ! Et ça ne peut qu'être grave pour t'obliger à pareil comportement ! Tu es souffrant, c'est aussi une autre évidence… C'est grave à quel point ?

- Il n'y a pas que les affaires de corsaire dans ma vie, Albator. J'ai une femme et un enfant. Elle et moi avons choisi de le scolariser à bord du _Queen_, près de nous. Je veux être avec eux désormais.

- Quoi, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Non, j'y songe depuis des mois. Je te l'ai dit : j'ai fait le tour de notre amitié. Ma vie de famille compte bien davantage !

- Mais tu sais très bien que nous avons toujours fait en sorte d'équilibrer les deux ! Nous y étions plutôt bien parvenus. J'ai moi aussi une femme et des enfants, je sais quels sacrifices nous avons dû faire ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu quant à ton état de santé ! ?

- Le _Queen_ est là, prévint Kei depuis la passerelle.

- J'y vais, se contenta de jeter Toshiro en passant rapidement devant son ami, sans plus un regard.

- Crois-moi, Tosh, je finirai par savoir de quoi il retourne. Ensuite j'irai te chercher ! glapit Albator.

Il grommela.

- J'en ai l'habitude depuis notre première rencontre…

* * *

Ayant repris ses fonctions de second, Khell était venu tôt sur la passerelle de la _Janae_, tenant à être le premier à relayer le très jeune veilleur.

- Alguérande…

Les Marins habituels avaient déjà pris leur poste, mais dans le fauteuil de commandement il n'y avait nulle trace de la capitaine ou de son rejeton.

- Alguérande ?

- Léllanya a dû le secouer pour le réveiller, renseigna alors une Pirate. Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié sa défaillance alors qu'il devait surveiller les instruments.

- Elle l'a réprimandé, mis aux arrêts pour quelques heures ?

La Pirate se racla la gorge, hésitant un moment avant de répondre.

- Elle l'a entraîné avec elle, prenant au passage sa cravache à mèche de métal…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Khell en se précipitant vers la chambre du garçonnet, ne s'arrêtant à son propre appartement que pour se saisir du kit de premiers secours.

Alguérande hurla avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son oreiller.

- Désolé, Algie, j'essaie d'être le plus doux possible. Elle t'a mis dans un état…

- C'est de ma faute, je me suis endormi.

- Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour te lacérer le dos jusqu'à l'os, moi qui venais juste de te remettre sur pieds ! Elle t'a massacré, mon pauvre petit.

- Je devais veiller sur la _Janae_…

- La _Janae_ vole toute seule ! protesta Khell. Laisse les adultes s'en occuper. Ta mère n'avait pas à t'infliger cette corvée. Elle l'a juste fait en toute connaissance de cause, gronda le Pirate. Un enfant de huit ans n'a pas à veiller toute une nuit !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Mia-Kun ? Tu ne l'as quand même pas jetée dans l'inc…

- Je la cache dans le double fond de la baignoire. Elle doit avoir très faim…

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, changer sa litière chimique.

- Merci, murmura Alguérande en fermant les yeux, le feu de ses lacérations apaisé par les soins, le dos nu pour permettre la cicatrisation.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

« Les années t'ont permis d'affiner ta technique déjà hors du commun, mais tu t'es aussi dangereusement rapproché des codes Militaires de ta formation initiale et ça me donne l'avantage ! ».

La capitaine de la _Janae_ ricana dans son absence de barbe.

« Tu es vraiment le dernier des idiots, Albator ! Tu avais un cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante et ce gros dirigeable à tes côtés et tu les as laissés partir de leur côté avant de te diriger droit sur moi ! ».

Léllanya serra les poings.

- Manœuvre la barre, Khell, je veux que tu nous retournes et que tu me positionnes devant l'_Arcadia_, ordonna-t-elle.

- Une rétro-stratégie ? Albator et toi ne faites que ça à mesure de combats galactiques ! Il ne sera absolument pas surpris ! Il ne te laissera pas la réaliser.

- J'espère bien !

- D'accord, je crois que j'imagine bien quelle tactique tu as vraiment en tête, sourit alors le second du cuirassé Pirate. Ça pourrait bien surprendre ce gandin d'Heiligenstadt qui n'a jamais eu ce qu'il fallait entre les jambes pour faire un véritable Pirate digne de respect ! A toi de t'occuper des ordres de tirs, moi je vais diriger la _Janae_ pour l'amener à la position que tu souhaites pour l'hallali !

Khell serra les dents.

- Ce sera une de nos dernières manœuvres, Léllanya car le vaisseau ne tiendra plus longtemps et notre principal réacteur va nous lâcher après ce dernier effort que je vais lui imposer !

- Aucune importance, je vais atomiser Albator.

Khell passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Il y a quelqu'un auprès d'Alguérande ?

- Je n'ai rien à foutre de lui !

* * *

- Cette fille est folle, elle nous expose son flanc tribord dans sa manœuvre ! glapit Fulker depuis sa console des armes ! Albator ?

- Elle se lance dans sa stratégie préférée. Mais elle l'a peaufinée durant toutes ces années. Les quelques enregistrements de ses frappes et de ses attaques des flottes de défense le prouvent. J'ignore ce qu'elle me réserve… mais faisons comme à l'accoutumée. Laisse-la opérer un micro saut spatio-temporel pour se retrouver juste derrière nous, nous survoler, nous mitrailler de ses canons ventraux puis passer devant nous.

- Et ensuite, fit Kei, inquiète du fait que son capitaine les place juste dans les lignes de tirs de leur ennemie !

- Ensuite, j'aviserai selon les nouvelles intuitions de Léllanya ! Mais ce sera plutôt à toi de gérer la situation !

- Comment ça ? Non, tu n'envisages pas de… ? !

- Oh que si, je ne vais pas m'en priver, se réjouit presque le grand corsaire balafré en lâchant sa grande barre en bois. Léllanya est pire que moi : elle n'a pas vingt membres d'équipage, je vais les dégommer comme au tir à pipe, s'ils se mettent sur ma route.

- Je te le déconseille, capitaine ! jeta Kréon, l'air alarmé lui aussi.

- Grand Ordinateur, tu lanceras mon tube d'abordage quand je te l'ordonnerai. Et je vais me frayer un chemin jusqu'à Léllanya.

La prunelle marron d'Albator flamboya.

- Je vais l'atomiser !

* * *

Surgi juste derrière l'_Arcadia_, à la sortie de son saut spatio-temporel de mouche, la _Janae_ avait alors poussé ses réacteurs pour le survoler, le canardant de toutes ses pièces et lui occasionnant de nombreux dégâts supplémentaires, le réduisant à un état proche de l'épave.

Mais Léllanya avait poursuivi sur sa lancée, s'était positionnée un moment juste devant le cuirassé corsaire, provoquante, cible idéale, mais quand les tourelles de canons avaient parlé, elle avait fait enclencher ses rétro-réacteurs, l'_Arcadia_ la dépassant à vitesse folle pour se retrouver à nouveau juste devant elle et en plein dans sa ligne de frappes !

Albator sourit.

- Vas-y, Léllanya, dérouille-moi. Je vais tenir bon le temps qu'il faudra. J'y vais, Kei, je te confie l'_Arcadia _!

- Je pense toujours que tu commets une folie, Albator ! protesta la jeune femme blonde, affolée à présent. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir décimer cet équipage à toi tout seul !

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Et j'ai un compte personnel, là. Je le veux, un point c'est tout !

La tête perforante du tube d'abordage avant permis au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ de s'introduire exactement là où il l'avait voulu. Dans la foulée, il avait opéré sa mortelle progression, dégageant d'un tir de cosmogun ou de gravity saber tout qui se dressait devant lui.

- La _Janae_ sombre sous nos coups de boutoirs, renseigna Fulker, seul demeuré sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Kréon et Kei ayant suivi de près leur capitaine en dépit de ses directives, comme à leur habitude !

Léllanya hurla de colère.

- Qu'il triomphe s'il veut, moi je me casse ! Khell, commande l'évacuation générale, tous aux navettes intergalactiques de secours, et je pars la première !

- Et Alguérande ?

- Qui ? ironisa la jeune femme. Qu'il crève, c'est ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux ! Moi, je quitte ce vaisseau voué à la destruction. Débrouillez-vous tous pour faire de même, moi je n'en ai rien à branler !

Dolent, souffrant, Alguérande avait quitté son lit, ordinateur de poche à la main.

- J'arrive, maman, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ! Absolument personne, il faudra me tuer avant !

Titubant, ses huit ans disproportionnés face au combat d'adultes qui avait eu lieu, le garçonnet progressa malgré tout, déterminé.

La _Janae_ n'était plus qu'explosions, destructions, secouée de spasmes d'agonie, promise à une dérive rapide et inéluctable.

Albator sourit soudain, carnassier, assassin, impitoyable, les mains crispées sur ses armes, sa cible en vue en dépit de la fumée des incendies et des secousses des explosions internes !

- Léllanya, sans surprise tu es la première à t'enfuir ! Pas cette fois ! Tu es la plus méprisable des capitaines ! Ton équipage n'a jamais compté pour toi, il ne te mérite pas ! Mais qu'importe tout ce que tu as été, je t'arrête ce jour !

- Tu en as le pouvoir ?

- Je vais rectifier, comme tu as dû déjà le comprendre : je te descends !

Léllanya rugit et pointa son pistolet sur son ennemi, pas assez rapide, avant de s'effondrer, transpercée de part et part par le tir gravity saber.

- Assassin, je t'aurai un jour ! hurla une jeune voix totalement incongrue au milieu du désastre.

Dans les étincelles et fumées du vaisseau Pirate mis à mort, Albator distingua vaguement une silhouette qui s'était agenouillée auprès de Léllanya, se saisissant du pistolet pour le braquer. En retour, il réagit en une fraction de seconde.

- Ne tire pas, Albator, le scan est formel : c'est un enfant ! hurla Fulker depuis l'_Arcadia_

- Quoi ! ? glapit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ dont le doigt s'était machinalement raidi sur la gâchette, le tir était parti.

Et la petite silhouette s'était écroulée.

A pas lents, Albator s'était rapproché, sur ses gardes alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'écartaient péniblement en manuel. Le second de la _Janae_ se précipitant vers celle qu'il avait abattue d'un tir en pleine tête.

Albator posa ensuite son regard sur le garçonnet que Khell avait relevé, s'écartant rapidement, serrant avec précautions le corps inanimé.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Albator ! jeta le Pirate. Jusque-là je ne comprenais pas les raisons de ma capitaine… Mais là, tu as commis l'irréparable, et je vais continuer d'élever ce garçon dans le sens voulu par ma capitaine ! Tu l'as flingué, sans état d'âme, corsaire infâme !

- Mais que fait ce gosse ici ? ! souffla Albator, épouvanté par son propre acte.

- C'est le fils de ma capitaine.

- Mais Léllanya n'a pas d'enfant !

- Oh que si, je te l'assure, Albator. Et c'est même le tien !

Khell battant en retraite, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ demeura sans aucune réaction.

Il ne réagit guère, jusqu'au moment où, depuis l'_Arcadia_, Fulker prévint de l'implosion totale de la _Janae_, ne lui laissant que quelques secondes pour s'enfuir.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Sa générale m'avait mis en copie de son message : elle a vraiment été dithyrambique dans ses félicitations ! commenta Warius.

- Oui, quelle belle victoire… La _Janae_ n'est plus que débris, l'_Arcadia_ arrive tout juste à voler vers le chantier naval, et Albator a presque tué un gamin ! soupira Clio.

- La générale Nhoor, et Oskrel qui prend officiellement sa relève, n'ont vu que l'élimination de la Reine des Pirates, reprit l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante qui pourtant ne se réjouissait effectivement nullement du dernier coup d'éclat en date de son ami.

Il prit le verre que lui avait rempli la Jurassienne.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas bien du tout, évidemment ! Voilà une semaine qu'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre. Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu.

Le capitaine du _Karyu_ fronça les sourcils.

- Tout s'est passé si vite, dans de telles conditions de dévastations, reprit-il. Il n'a vraiment aucun reproche à se faire !

- Il a grièvement blessé un enfant ! se révolta presque Clio. Peut-être même n'a-t-il pas survécu…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais parler des conditions dans lesquelles ce drame s'est produit. Ensuite, comment accepter à la révélation de ce Khell Lhuronde ?

- Albator n'en doute pas. Après tout, Léllanya l'a séquestré des semaines durant. Connaissant cette femme, elle devait vouloir un héritier pour son trône et quel meilleur père que l'ancien protégé de Lothar ?

- C'est cohérent, mais j'ai du mal à y croire… Qu'absolument rien n'ait filtré durant toutes ces années est même inimaginable ! Ce n'est pas le genre de secret aisé à garder !

- Il semble que Léllanya y soit parfaitement parvenue, remarqua Clio. Vu la terreur qu'elle faisait régner, rien d'étonnant, au contraire, que personne n'ait osé faire seulement courir une rumeur, ou s'en prendre au gosse pour l'atteindre…

- Je vais voir Albator !

- Tu vas te faire jeter aussi, prédit la Jurassienne en vidant le reste de la bouteille de red bourbon.

* * *

- Quand tu auras fini de ruminer, tu pourrais te souvenir que tu as la responsabilité d'un cuirassé de guerre ? avait jeté d'entrée Warius en se tenant debout au pied du lit où son ami était replié en position fœtale. Tu ne vas pas laisser cette Khurskonde gagner même par delà la mort ! ?

- J'ai tiré sur mon propre enfant…

- Tu as tiré sur un enfant, rectifia le capitaine du _Karyu_. Il ne faut pas prendre l'affirmation du second de la _Janae_ pour argent comptant.

- Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? releva alors non sans pertinence le grand corsaire balafré. Contrairement à Léllanya, Khell a toujours été correct, piratement parlant. Et, quelle que soit la vérité quant à son identité, j'ai sérieusement blessé ce garçonnet !

- Cela fait partie des risques quand il y a un affrontement au corps à corps. Khurskonde a embarqué son fils en toute connaissance de cause, elle est l'unique fautive. Malgré la gravité de ton acte, tu n'as fait que te défendre, dans l'urgence la plus absolue.

- C'était un enfant, gémit encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Même au plus noir de mon temps Pirate, je ne m'en suis jamais pris aux enfants !

- Il va te falloir vivre avec, reprit plus doucement son ami, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres façons de faire. Ce Lhuronde l'a emmené, j'imagine qu'il va prendre soin de lui. Si le gamin a survécu à ton tir, il pourrait bien s'en sortir !

Albator parut alors légèrement se ranimer.

- Khell a toujours été surprotecteur, dévoué absolu envers sa capitaine. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait pris le gosse sous son aile et se soit trouvé aussi près de lui ! Oui, il tentera absolument tout pour le sauver… Est-ce qu'une navette de sauvetage a quitté la _Janae_ avant qu'elle n'implose ?

- Sans doute ta première question sensée depuis une semaine, releva Warius. Réponds, Ordinateur !

- Oui, une navette est partie de la _Janae_ et a opéré immédiatement un saut spatio-temporel alors que nous nous éloignions.

- Tu vois, tu aurais dû te renseigner directement au lieu de t'enfermer dans le marasme ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger les miches, de filer dans la salle de bain et de reprendre une apparence présentable. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais demander à tes cuisines de faire apporter quelque chose ici.

* * *

Eméraldas était rentrée dans la salle de son Ordinatrice Centrale, se dirigeant vers l'espèce de niche – au propre comme au figuré – qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la colonne principale, connectée aux génératrices par de gros câbles.

- Est-ce que ça marche ? interrogea la superbe rousse.

- Les simulations l'indiquent, mais il n'y a qu'une seule façon de l'expérimenter, et il n'y aura qu'un essai de possible.

- Et si ça échouait, souffla-telle.

Le petit ingénieur binoclard eut un haussement fataliste des épaules en refermant la porte de l'habitacle qui faisait cinq mètres sur trois.

- De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre ! rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mon corps physique va de toute façon mourir.

- J'en prendrai grand soin.

Eméraldas eut un soupir.

- Ça va faire un double choc à Albator. Tu lui as vraiment claqué la porte au nez, il ne méritait vraiment pas un tel traitement !

- Il fallait que je coupe immédiatement les ponts, sinon il aurait tout tenté pour me retenir, à chercher des solutions alors qu'il n'y en avait plus aucune… Il n'aurait jamais voulu me quitter, me laisser partir, s'il avait su ! Tout comme toi, il serait resté jusqu'à la fin, mais c'est à toi que je suis marié ! C'était auprès de toi et d'Auryel que je devais être ! Et maintenant, le moment est venu, ce sera pour cette nuit.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, mon amour. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai savouré chacun des instants des semaines que nous venons de passer !

Eméraldas s'agenouilla et le serra longuement contre elle, profitant des derniers moments qu'il lui restait avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

D'un bond souple, Mia-Kun sauta sur le lit de son petit maître, se frotta contre lui en ronronnant.

- Ma toute belle…

Khell sourit en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Ça a été juste de l'attraper et de la fourrer dans un sac pour fuir la _Janae_, en passant par la seule soute accessible et en emportant tout le butin que je pouvais transporter.

Alguérande sourit légèrement.

- Alors, on peut rester ici ? fit-il, ses prunelles grises pleines d'espoir.

- Oui. Ce chalet est loué pour plusieurs mois, j'aurai ainsi le temps de trouver à me faire embaucher sur les chantiers de la ville voisine, après tout j'ai une formation d'électricien. En effet, Algie, on va faire notre vie.

Alguérande se leva, Mia-Kun entre les bras, s'approchant de la fenêtre, le cœur plein de bonheur à la vue des daims qui s'étaient enhardis à s'approcher de la mare naturelle devant la maisonnette pour s'y désaltérer.

Mais pour sa part, c'était avec peine que Khell observait le profil gauche du garçonnet que traversait une profonde cicatrice rouge sang.

" Un jour, je te le promets, Alguérande, tu feras rendre gorge à ton père qui t'a ainsi défiguré ! ".


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

La mine assez perplexe, Kei vit son capitaine entrer sur la passerelle.

- C'est une blague ou quoi ? jeta de fait ce dernier.

- Non, Albator, j'ai le _Queen Eméraldas_ en visuel !

- Je n'ai rien à leur dire, grommela le grand corsaire balafré. Toshiro n'a pas pris contact une seule fois depuis toutes ces semaines où il est parti !

- Et si c'est moi qui t'en prie ? fit Eméraldas dont l'image apparut sur le grand écran de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. Je n'ignore pas que mon mari s'est mal comporté envers toi, Albator, mais je sais aussi que tu as suffisamment de classe que pour oublier un moment son inconduite et me permettre de plaider notre cause.

- Vous allez bien ? questionna alors le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tandis que Warius aurait aimé se glisser dans un trou de souris pour ne pas entendre la suite de la conversation.

- J'ai à m'entretenir avec toi en tête-à-tête. Tu veux bien prendre la suite de la discussion dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur ?

- Tu mets mon peu de patience à rude épreuve, gronda Albator en tournant néanmoins les talons dans l'envol de sa cape pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

* * *

Dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, Albator avait vu un grand panneau mural coulisser et dévoiler trois grands écrans.

- Je croyais pourtant connaître mon cuirassé sur le bout des doigts ! râla-t-il. Tu m'as fait des cachotteries, Toshy, ou quoi ? A condition que tu daignes me parler !

- Toshiro ne te dira rien, reprit Eméraldas dont l'image occupa un des écrans. En revanche, j'ai ses instructions à te transmettre. Va à la console principale au pied de la console du Grand Ordinateur et encode les séries de codes que je vais te donner.

- Et puis quoi encore ? se rebella le grand corsaire balafré. Je ne pense pas avoir mérité d'être traité de la sorte ! Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, j'aimerais le savoir, mais je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à me reprocher. Désolé, Eméraldas, mais là je veux parler à Toshiro !

- Il ne le peut pas, pas encore.

- Bon, ça suffit, je me casse !

- Toshiro sera mort dans quelques minutes, il n'y en a pas une à perdre. Fais ce que je t'ordonne ! aboya la capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- Mourir, souffla Albator en vacillant.

Sur le deuxième écran, apparut Toshiro en tunique d'hôpital et allongé sur une sorte de table d'examens sous des sphères hérissées d'antennes, et sur le troisième la salle même du Grand Ordinateur.

- Que puis-je faire pour te sauver, Toshy ?

- Ce qu'Eméraldas a pour consignes à te donner, murmura Toshiro d'une voix à peine audible.

- Eméraldas, je peux enfin savoir la vérité ? jeta Albator tout en frappant les lignes de codes reçues. Enfin, je la devine : tu t'éteignais, Toshy, et tu as préféré me fuir que de me permettre d'être là.

- Toshiro savait que ce ne serait pas de la pitié, mais que tu avais un important combat à mener.

- S'il avait deviné à quel point… Mais là, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Que prépare-t-il ? Je rectifie encore une fois : qu'a-t-il préparé depuis tous ces mois ?

Eméraldas se pencha légèrement en avant, décomposée, une détresse absolue dans ses prunelles bleues, son cœur déchiré.

- Il a trouvé ce qu'a fait le meilleur ami de l'Albator de ta généalogie. Il va transférer son Ame dans le Grand Ordinateur, vivant, éternel.

- C'est réalisable ?

- C'est quasi expérimental ! Il y a jeté jusqu'à ses dernières forces, renseigna la superbe rousse dont la voix se brisait à mesure que le souffle de vie de son époux s'éteignait dans sa « niche ».

Albator serra les poings, ayant fini ce qui semblait être sa part de participation dans l'incroyable opération !

- Toshiro, je ne te pardonnerai jamais de ne m'avoir rien dit !

- Mon mari n'a vraiment pas besoin de tes réflexions à la noix en un pareil moment ! rugit Eméraldas. Tout est prêt ?

- De mon côté, oui, fit Albator. Comment ça va se passer ?

- Toshiro ne m'a pas tout confié, avoua Eméraldas, penaude et de plus en plus tendue, tremblante.

- C'est parti… lâcha Toshiro en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour abaisser un levier.

Les antennes des sphères irradièrent de lumière, d'énergie, envahissant la niche, toute la puissance passant dans l'Ordinatrice Centrale du _Queen Eméraldas_ pour se transmettre au Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia._

- Ne reste pas là, Albator, c'est trop dangereux, c'est plus dévastateur que dans mes calculs ! fit de façon ultime Toshiro alors qu'au centre médical du Dirigeable son tracé vital demeurait plat.

- Ordinatrice, est-ce qu'Albator a pu sortir à temps ? s'enquit Eméraldas.

- Non. L'irradiation du transfert de l'Ame l'a touché de plein fouet.

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur s'illumina, tous ses signaux s'affolant, une Ame s'étant mise à l'habiter.

- Zéro, envoyez ici une antenne médicale de toute urgence ! jeta la voix pleine de vie de Toshiro.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me souffle que ce n'est pas trop une bonne chose pour moi de me retrouver devant un ancêtre mort depuis plusieurs décennies !

- « ancêtre », même mes gamins n'ont jamais osé m'appeler ainsi, fit un tatillon Aldéran.

Il rit dans la foulée.

- Évidemment, dans le cas présent, il n'y a pas d'autre appellation possible ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé, à toi ?

- On dirait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grogna Albator. Je parie que tu as connu cette situation plus souvent qu'à ton tour, à l'époque.

- Ce qui fait que je parle en toute connaissance de cause !

- Quel besoin as-tu d'être là ? Je t'assure que j'ai bien assez avec mes propres emmerdes, grinça le grand corsaire balafré.

- J'ai constaté que tu cartonnais effectivement en ce moment.

- Tu m'espionnes ? grommela Albator, ronchon.

- Tu fais partie de ma descendance, je suis lié à toi au plus près. Rien ne peut m'échapper, mais je n'ai pas à intervenir.

- D'où le fait que tu sois là devant moi ! ironisa le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tu t'ennuies à ce point ?

- Non, c'est toi qu'il est nécessaire de secouer un peu fit une femme papillon en se mêlant à la conversation.

- Talmaïdès. C'est une réunion de groupe ou quoi ?

- Je crois que tu as pu te rendre compte, au fil des ans, de ce qu'ourdissent mes sœurs ?

- Ça pète de plus en plus, partout… énonça Albator. Et les vainqueurs instaurent la loi martiale. Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des poches isolées, éloignées les unes des autres. Mais c'est telle une gangrène, cela finira par gagner les plus grandes alliances de gouvernements et autres régimes tout puissants. Pour l'instant, mon monde ne se doute de rien pourtant on a tenté de faire comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose et que ces troubles n'avaient rien de naturel.

- Certains esprits ne peuvent concevoir ce que tu t'échinais à leur expliquer, reprit la Carsinoé en volant autour des deux hommes. Il en faut une tournure particulière pour accepter les expériences que tu as déjà vécue, que ce soit suite au châtiment de Dambale ou autres voies.

- Un indéniable don de famille, glissa Aldéran.

- Mais, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me mesurer aux Carsinoés ! protesta Albator. Ce n'est pas mon affaire. Je n'en ai pas les moyens.

- Elles sont plus près de la Terre que tu ne le crois, siffla Talmaïdès. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'années !

- Tu saurais être plus précise ?

- Je n'ai guère de notions du temps. Pour moi c'est imminent, mais à l'échelle de votre vie de mortels ça pourrait encore prendre quelques années.

Albator fit quelques pas dans l'étrangle jungle aux couleurs psychédéliques dans laquelle il se trouvait avec ses deux étranges compagnons.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me prédire cet affrontement, Talmaïdès. Mais je n'ai pas plus les moyens d'attaque que ceux de me défendre !

Aldéran se rapprocha de son descendant.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas de chromosome doré, mais de par les liens du sang, je peux te donner accès à mon Sanctuaire, à ses ressources, enfin certaines.

- Un Sanctuaire ?

* * *

Aldéran avait longuement posé ses paumes sur le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque qui avait vibré à l'unisson des battements de son cœur.

- Je t'ai présenté à l'Arbre de Vie et il t'a reconnu comme lié à ce lieu désormais.

Albator ouvrit un œil rond.

- Tu lui as parlé ? Je n'ai rien entendu !

- Entre lui et moi, depuis le temps, nous n'avons plus besoin de paroles ! Suis-moi, je vais te faire découvrir la Colonie Sylvidres.

- La quoi ?

- Le peuple de ma sœur aînée.

- Elles risquent de ne pas apprécier de voir quelqu'un d'inconnu et d'armé !

- Nous serons invisibles, pour ne pas les perturber, justement. D'autant plus que…

- Quoi donc, Aldéran ? interrogea le grand corsaire balafré.

- D'autant plus que tu es la jeune réplique de mon père, ça les perturberait grandement car, elles, n'ont rien oublié de lui ! Et je peux t'avouer que ça me fait très bizarre d'être là à tes côtés, alors que tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau et que tu portes son prénom !

- L'histoire est un éternel recommencement, c'est ça ? Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si de tous les vaisseaux j'ai eu l'_Arcadia _!

- Ce cuirassé suit notre lignée.

Tout en parcourant les avenues de la cité capitale de la Colonie Sylvidres, Aldéran avait résumé à son descendant ce qu'elles étaient et comment leurs destins s'étaient croisés.

- … Elles sont pacifiques, mais si elles devaient un jour t'assister, elles ressortiraient leurs Zoness. Elles le feront, je peux te l'assurer, et l'Arbre de Vie les dopera et les protègera.

- Comme si elles allaient…

- Elles obéiront à Sandromange, leur Reine. Et aucune des souveraines n'ignorent ce qu'elles doivent à mon père, et à moi. Après deux cent ans, tu es mon digne héritier, elles n'hésiteront pas !

- Je refuserai de les envoyer à une mort certaine ! protesta Albator.

- Tu changeras d'avis et tu prendras tes responsabilités une fois que tu auras découvert les Sanctuaires, leurs alliances particulières, et que tu sauras quels sont ceux qui se rallieront à toi.

- Tout cela me semble bien compliqué, je n'y comprends rien !

- Chaque pièce trouvera sa place le moment venu, assura Aldéran alors qu'ils se retrouvaient instantanément dans la jungle colorée du rêve, ou cauchemar, du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Une sorte d'éclair, mais surgi du sol, traversa l'air et une silhouette apparut.

- Clio !

- Oh, Albator, je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! lança la Jurassienne en le rejoignant en quelques pas.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que tu as eu des soucis ?

- Non, je te cherchais. Et maintenant je te ramène avec moi, tu n'es parti que trop longtemps !

Albator se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie fut désagréable, cette fois, mais je préfère de loin mon monde ! Adieu !

- A un de ces jours, rectifia Aldéran.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Les circuits électroniques de Toshiro frémirent de plaisir en entendant l'écho des éperons des bottes de son capitaine claquer dans le couloir, bien que leur rythme indique un pas accéléré et donc une prévisible mauvaise humeur !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il était nécessaire que je passe quasi l'arme à gauche pour que tu vives éternellement ? !

- Une petite erreur de calculs…

- Petite ? La salle du Grand Ordinateur s'est transformée en véritable sauna d'énergie !

- Oui, les absorbeurs n'ont pas réussi à canaliser toute l'énergie résiduelle, cela a enflé au-delà de toutes prévisions !

- J'ai constaté…

- Je suis désolé, fit Toshiro. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps pour tout préparer…

- Eméraldas m'a expliqué pourquoi tu avais ainsi « rompu » avec moi. Tu avais raison : jamais je ne t'aurais laissé partir pour t'épuiser au travail. Tu te trompais : je ne t'aurais pas retenu auprès de moi, je t'aurais mis moi-même dans un spacewolf pour rejoindre les tiens !

- Voilà bien pourquoi j'ai pris les choses en mains et que je t'ai signifié mon départ irrévocable ! J'avais si peu de temps, et pas assez de forces que pour me battre contre toi… Et puis…

- Quoi ? ! rugit Albator.

- Et puis, tu risquais de me faire fléchir.

- Parce que tu crois que de me planter là ne m'a pas donné encore plus envie de te coller au mur ? !

- Si. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu m'as laissé partir d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, sur ce projet ?

- Comme si j'étais certain de sa réussite. Il n'était pas au point, comme tu l'as constaté ! Il a été littéralement exhumé des fichiers les plus secrets de la précédente mémoire de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai dû tout fabriquer de bric et de broc pour réaliser cette machine sur le _Queen_.

- Mais la borne d'arrivée ici était montée à ton départ ?

- Oui.

- Tu as bien pensé à tout, sauf à me dire la vérité, râla encore et toujours le grand corsaire balafré.

- Comme si c'était le genre de nouvelle facile à lâcher, soupira le Grand Ordinateur. J'ai tourné la formulation tant et tant de fois dans ma tête, j'ai été prêt tant de fois, mais une fois sous le feu de ton regard les mots sont restés calés dans ma gorge.

Albator esquissa enfin un léger sourire que captèrent les caméras.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Toshy. Mais c'est au _Queen_ que tu aurais dû transférer ton âme !

- Eméraldas a eu le meilleur de moi, et elle a Auryel, sans compter que nous la croiserons très souvent. Son Ordinatrice et moi sommes connectés en permanence.

- Merci, Toshiro. Mais tu vas quand même me manquer… Il était tellement tôt pour que tu partes… Que va-t-il advenir de ton corps physique ?

Eméraldas le conservera, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit… Sois sur tes gardes, Albator ! jeta soudain Toshiro.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je perçois un infime et étrange dégagement d'énergie que je n'arrive pas à analyser.

Albator tourna légèrement la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un fantôme qui entend ne jamais me lâcher la grappe !

- Il peut être enterré sous l'une des racines de l'Arbre de Vie, c'est là que mon père et moi reposons, proposa Aldéran.

- Nous aviserons ! jeta un peu sèchement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Jusque là, on s'est très bien débrouillé sans les conseils d'un spectre !

- Mais c'est pas possible, un tel caractère ! rit Aldéran en disparaissant.

Albator reporta son attention sur la colonne du Grand Ordinateur.

- Bienvenue à bord, Toshiro !

* * *

Un moment, le _Karyu_ avait volé à petite distance de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je repars vers ma République, annonça Warius. Les troubles commencent à y éclater et il semble que nous soyons sur le point de déclarer la guerre à l'union Farèze.

- Une raison particulière ?

- D'après les politiciens et généraux, elle deviendrait trop puissante et aurait l'intention d'annexer certaines de nos zones galactiques. Ce qui est formellement démenti par l'autre camp et sans la moindre activité guerrière de leur côté !

- Les Carsinoés, soupira Albator. Elles se sont déjà rapprochées de toi, elles s'en prendront ensuite aux territoires proches de la Terre. Talmaïdès est un oiseau de mauvais augure qui ne dit que la vérité… manque plus que Maetel pour couronner le tout !

Il soupira.

- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas près de te revoir !

- C'est plus que probable. J'aurai trop à faire chez moi que pour venir vadrouiller par ici !

- Cela mérite une bonne bouteille, fit Clio en la débouchant et en remplissant les verres.

* * *

Lhéda, la Mécanoïde qu'il avait achetée pour s'occuper du ménage au chalet et pour y scolariser Alguérande, préparant le repas du soir, Khell s'était mis à une fenêtre du salon.

Alguérande était dans la cour, assis non loin de l'orée de la forêt toute proche et entre les abris et autres aménagements qu'il avait réalisé, c'était une faune variée qui l'entourait, des léporidés sautillaient, les oiseaux voletaient et se posaient sans crainte sur ses épaules ou picoraient les graines dans ses paumes, de petits cervidés étaient couchés paisiblement à quelques pas et même une louve allaitait ses bébés couchée près d'un fourré.

Il frappa néanmoins contre le carreau, faisant voler en éclats le tableau bucolique.

- Désolé de te déranger, Algie, mais c'est l'heure de ton cours d'électronique !

Le garçonnet revint vers le chalet, les joues fouettées par le grand air qui avait mis en bataille sa longue chevelure couleur fauve.

- J'ai tout bien étudié, je suis prêt pour ton examen !

- Je ne t'ai pas préparé des exercices faciles.

- J'espère bien, Khell !

L'ancien Pirate posa la main sur l'épaule de son protégé avant de remonter ses doigts vers la cicatrice qui lui traversait la joue.

- Tu te souviens de qui a tué ta maman et t'a fait ça ?

- Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mais je n'oublierai jamais la silhouette qui se découpait entre les flammes et la fumée ! Et puis, j'ai eu si mal…

- C'est bien, approuva Khell avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Alguérande s'installait devant son ordinateur et commençait son test, Mia-Kun sur les genoux.

* * *

Alhannis et Alcéllya se précipitèrent vers leurs parents qui descendaient ensemble du taxi qui s'était arrêté devant la monumentale entrée du château d'Heiligenstadt.

Albator et Salmanille serrèrent les enfants de neuf et trois ans contre eux, étreignirent ensuite Skendar qui les avait suivi.

- Content de vous revoir, fit-il. Il y avait longtemps que nos vacances entre deux vols n'avaient coïncidé. Rentrez, rentrez vite, on va tous profiter de ces moments.

- Oh que oui ! assura Albator avant que les portes de la demeure ne se referment sur les siens.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Face aux rugissements puissants d'Erkhatellwanshir dont la stature envahissait presque le pourtant immense salon de l'aile Sud du château, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ ne se démonta pas.

- Inutile d'insister, Erk, je ne ferai rien de particulier pour mes quarante ans !

- Si tu crois qu'on ne va pas s'en occuper pour toi ! pouffa Alhannis en entrant dans la salle aux murs jonquille.

L'adolescent de quatorze ans, portant l'uniforme safran et pétrole de son Pensionnat, qui descendait du bus qui le ramenait tout juste de sa semaine de cours, vint embrasser son père et se faire un peu secouer par la poigne de l'un des bras de l'Octodiane.

- Alors, tu n'as pas modifié tes projets, tu repars bien ce week-end ?

- Oui, les informations ont été confirmées : la Cité Pirate est totalement tombée et il sera sous peu être procédé à son démantèlement afin qu'elle ne puisse plus servir de repaire à qui que ce soit ! Je dois y être avant. Je n'étais de toute façon de passage que pour dix jours.

Alhannis se rembrunit instantanément, toute bonne humeur envolée !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, toi ! Tu n'as donc pas compris, après toutes ces années, que cet Alguérande est reparti dans le néant qu'il n'avait quitté qu'un fugitif instant ?

- C'est ton petit frère, je finirai bien par le retrouver !

- Ce n'est pas mon frère, il n'a rien de commun avec Alcéllya, Pouchy ou moi ! s'emporta l'adolescent.

- Toshiro a fini un nouveau décrypteur pour forcer les archives si protégées des ordinateurs de la Reine des Pirates. Cette fois, je vais enfin accéder à ses fichiers personnels !

Trottinant du haut de ses cinq ans, un garçonnet vint se blottir dans les jambes de son père qui le prit dans ses bras.

- Alors, tu passes une bonne journée ?

- Oui.

- Nounou Cyvelle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait préparé un après-midi piscine ?

- Oui.

- Je te souhaite de t'amuser.

Le petit se blottit contre son cou sans un mot.

- Sympa, la petite famille. Elle s'est encore agrandie depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

- Warius ! hurla presque Albator en manquant lâcher le cadet de ses enfants, avant de le poser délicatement au sol.

Il sourit ensuite alors que son ami en uniforme et galons de commandant venait vers lui pour une amicale étreinte.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir de ta venue, vieux chameau. Je t'aurais répondu que je repartais ce soir pour la mer d'étoiles !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, je t'accompagne.

L'officier de la Flotte Indépendante prit place dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désignait, Erkhatellwanshir se retirant par les portes-fenêtres donnant sur le parc occultant l'espace d'un instant le soleil de sa masse.

- La petite princesse en robe rose et ombrelle que j'ai aperçue près de labyrinthe : Alcéllya ?

- Oui.

- Et lui, c'est Pouchy.

- Bonjour, Pouchy, fit Warius en se penchant vers lui.

Le garçonnet le regarda fixement, une peur montante dans ses prunelles marron, puis s'enfuit.

- Je lui ai fait peur, ou quoi ? s'étonna Warius. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait impressionner tes enfants, même en bas âge ! ?

Albator fit une légère grimace.

- Pouchy est un peu… lent. Il est adorable, mais il atteint péniblement le développement d'un enfant de trois ans.

- Désolé…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement Albator. Pouchy est une crème, sa mère et moi l'adorons et ses deux aînés font tout pour lui ! Il grandira à son rythme, tout simplement.

Le brun maître des lieux se leva pour aller sur la terrasse, son ami le suivant de près.

- Vu ton passage éclair, mon père n'aura pas le temps de revenir de la villa de la plage où il s'est installé depuis sa retraite. Il aurait pourtant eu plaisir à te revoir.

- Je ne fais effectivement que passer. Les soucis de santé de Skendar ne se sont pas arrangés ?

- Soleil, chaleur, repos, c'est impératif pour que sa santé se maintienne. Alors, tu viens avec moi à la Cité Pirate ?

- Il semble bien. On fêtera tes quarante ans en cours de route ! ajouta Warius avec un clin d'œil.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Si c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que tu souhaites, je peux m'arranger !

Albator éclata de rire.

- Je n'en doutais pas un instant.

Six années s'étaient écoulées mais les liens s'étaient renoués en quelques instants.

Peu avant leurs départs, Albator avait fait servir le thé près de la piscine couverte.

- Aurons-nous la chance de croiser l'_Ephaïstor_ de Salmanille durant notre voyage vers les nuages de Klomel, ou au retour ? s'enquit le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Hum, le plan de vol qu'elle avait reçu l'emmenait plutôt assez loin de ces coordonnées. Je doute que nous ayons cette opportunité. Alors, ta guéguerre contre l'union Farèze ?

- Nous l'avons emporté, mais je ne sais si nous devons nous réjouir… Cela signifierait que les Carsinoés nous ont désignés comme le plus vindicatif des deux peuples et que nous aurons sous peu à en attaquer d'autres !

- Est-ce que tu sens un changement dans les raisonnements et décisions de tes politiciens et supérieurs hiérarchiques ?

- Rien de particulier…

Warius ricana.

- Je ne le saurai que le jour où on m'ordonnera de canarder ton _Arcadia _!

- Ce ne serait pas surprenant, commenta Albator sans se démonter. La Flotte terrestre et celles de défenses des autres mondes sont les seules rivales possibles de ta République. Il me semble inévitable que les Carsinoés les fassent s'opposer !

- Plus aucune nouvelle de tes petits copains surnaturels ?

- Non, et je m'en porte très bien ainsi ! Ça va te surprendre, Warius, mais ces dernières années ont été relativement calmes pour moi… Et c'est généralement là que ça se gâte ! Enfin savoir si Alguérande est bien mon fils va remettre en question tout ce que j'ai mis plus de quinze ans à construire.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Son ami balafré ne répondant pas, Warius s'enhardit légèrement.

- En fait, si, bien sûr que je le sais, reprit-il. Ce qui me turlupine en réalité, c'est que tu donnes l'impression de revendiquer la paternité ainsi que des droits sur ce garçon – alors qu'au vu des circonstances de sa conception, on aurait plutôt pensé que…

- Évite de réfléchir, ça t'ira bien mieux, grinça le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, soudain sur la défensive tout en ayant adopté un ton mordant.

- Toi, tu ne devrais pas aller à ton ancienne Cité Pirate ! Raviver ces souvenirs, ce que Khurskonde t'a fait sur sa _Janae_…

- La ferme ! Va attraper ta valise, nous partons !

* * *

Pouchy avait longuement câliné son père, autant qu'il l'avait été de sa part, avant de se rasseoir parmi ses jouets, les manipulant presque distraitement donnant l'impression d'avoir oublié jusqu'à sa présence ! Alcéllya n'avait pas été en reste, jolie poupée de porcelaine, sage mais malicieuse dès que l'occasion s'en présentait et adorant démonter sans toujours parvenir à les remonter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main !

- Alhannis ?

- Cyvelle eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Il boude toujours, Albator… Il a eu la confirmation que ce voyage avait pour unique but de faire la vérité sur cet Alguérande.

- Mais ça ne remet pas un instant en cause qu'il est mon premier né, que je l'aime !

- Bien sûr. Il a malgré tout très peur.

- Je le rassurerais, s'il acceptait d'ouvrir la porte !

- Il refuse de te voir. Je suis désolée.

- Embrasse-le pour moi, je l'appellerai plus tard.

- Bon voyage, Albator. Et sois prudent – même si cet Alguérande est ton fils, tu as tué sa mère devant lui et tu l'as blessé. Il ne te sautera pas au cou, pas dans une amicale intention en tout cas !

- Je le retrouverai et je lui expliquerai.

Tournant les talons le maître du château d'Heiligenstadt regagna le hall d'entrée et tout comme Warius prit place dans le taxi qui allait les conduire aux navettes de leurs cuirassés respectifs.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ s'approcha de son capitaine qui était toujours songeur dans son grand fauteuil de bois aux coussins rouges.

- Dans deux jours, nous récupérons Clio. Elle sera beaucoup plus coulante envers toi et tu pourras ronchonner tout ton saoul avec elle !

- Je ne grogne pas, je me pose juste des questions…

- Tu es un père génial pour tes enfants, tu les adores inconditionnellement et tu leur offres les meilleures chances de départ dans la vie ! Alhannis grandit, s'affirme, et son propre caractère se forge. C'est un grand adolescent, il est évident qu'il ne peut qu'y avoir que quelques heurts entre vous. Il a de qui tenir !

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas accordé trop de place à un fils fantôme ? poursuivit Albator. J'ai fait une fixation sur lui, c'est évident pour tout le monde, mais était-ce une erreur ?

- Cela seul l'avenir le dira. Mais je comprends aussi les peurs et les colères d'Alhannis qui avait toujours eu l'exclusivité. Aussi, un inattendu cadet, un garçon de surcroît, c'est tout son jeune prestige d'aîné qui est remis en questions depuis six ans !

- J'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas en parler. C'étaient leurs vacances, ma longue escale, et c'est à eux trois que j'ai donné tout mon temps et tout mon amour, avec leur mère.

- Mais il y avait quelqu'un de plus entre eux et toi. Et là, c'est le voyage qui va tout déterminer. Alhannis est intelligent, intuitif, il l'a parfaitement compris – il a juste du mal à canaliser et à exprimer ses émotions hormis dans un registre extrême.

Le grand corsaire balafré eut soudain un grand sourire.

- Je trouve que tu prends très bien le relais généralement plus compatissant de Clio à mon égard !

- Si tu veux que je te botte les fesses, ça peut se faire aussi !

- Ah toi, quand il s'agit de me déculotter…

Kei devint rouge comme une tomate et battit en retraite. En dépit de sa propre vie sentimentale sur une station spatiale, son capitaine lui faisait toujours un effet bœuf.

* * *

Clio ayant réintégré le bord, Albator avait presque déserté la passerelle de son cuirassé pour se retrouver avec elle dans son appartement du château arrière.

- Et depuis le départ, tu as pu parler avec Alhannis ?

- Il a refusé de prendre mes communications…

- Ça va lui passer. Il a besoin de digérer ce qu'il sait déjà, tout ce qu'il s'est fait comme films dans sa tête, et ce qu'il redoute désormais de façon presque concrète.

- Je sais que maintenant il est trop tard, mais ai-je eu tort de vouloir connaître la vérité et me retrouver face à ce garçon ?

- Tu n'ignores pas la réponse.

- En effet… convint Albator observant d'un regard vague l'espace qui entourait son vaisseau. Dès lors, d'ici quelques semaines je saurai si ma fixation sur ce fils inconnu n'aura pas fait voler en éclats ma famille officielle… Toshiro ?

- La vérité sera connue, c'est le principal. Pour tous. Mais il y aura des conséquences, c'est inévitable, répondit son ami.

- Oui… Toshiro ?

- Je devine ta question. J'ai passé ta brève escale à réétudier soigneusement le peu que j'avais collecté durant ces années au sujet du fils de Léllanya. La description physique que tu m'avais faite de lui correspond au gringalet qui avait été vu de rares fois non loin d'elle. Et de la boîte noire de la _Janae_, un enfant du nom d'Alguérande Khurskonde était bien répertorié à bord. Ajoutes-y les rumeurs sur les quatre mois où la Reine des Pirates s'est cloîtrée dans sa demeure à la Cité, et tu auras tout mon dossier ! Je te le confirme à nouveau. En revanche, je vais percer tous ses pare-feux cette fois et tout sera en pleine lumière.

La voix de Toshiro marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Tout, reprit-il sur un ton lourd de sens.

Clio tourna rapidement la tête vers leur ami commun qui ne broncha pas.

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça implique… ?

Albator la foudroya du regard.

- Warius l'a insinué avec ses habituels gros sabots. Il a failli récolter mon poing dans la tronche pour ça ! aboya-t-il. Plus un mot, sur ce sujet précis, compris ?

- A propos de Warius, Marina et lui t'invitent à dîner sur le _Karyu_, reprit Toshiro.

- Tu veux bien ne pas détourner la discussion ? gronda Albator.

- Je gère l'_Arcadia_, toutes les données me parviennent en même temps, il arrive que je les dispatche dans le désordre. Warius attend ta réponse.

- J'irai.

Albator reprit sa place et se détendit en écoutant Clio jouer de sa harpe. Il ne tarda cependant pas à se relever pour aller chercher son violon noir et l'accompagner.

* * *

Dans sa chambre du Pensionnat, bien que son père soit parti depuis des jours et des jours, Alhannis ne décolérait pas, toute sa jeune rage portée vers quelqu'un qui n'était cependant pas son géniteur.

- Papa, je suis ton seul et unique fils. Je suis né pour veiller sur ma petite sœur et sur Pouchy. Personne ne s'introduira jamais entre nous ! Je le refuse. Et crois-moi, si jamais tu reviens un jour avec cet Alguérande, papa, je finirai bien par me débarrasser de lui, par n'importe quel moyen. Je peux te le jurer !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Stations spatiales mobiles, cuirassés de guerre et leur escorte de petits vaisseaux, battant pavillons de flottes de défense dont celle de la Terre, entouraient les Nuages de Klomel. Des générateurs autopropulsés et guidés à distance.

- Depuis toutes ces années ont les Pirates ont tenu la dragée haute aux flottes, celles-ci ont élaboré ces générateurs pour briser les molécules des cristaux qui constituent les Nuages, expliqua Toshiro alors que l'_Arcadia_ était en approche.

- Les générateurs vont le dissiper ? fit Albator.

- Exactement ! Crois-moi, mon ami, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui résiste au génie technologique !

- J'aperçois la Cité Pirate, fit Kei, la main sur la petite barre de l'_Arcadia_. Je nous amène à la sphère abritant la villa qu'occupait Léllanya et je nous arrime.

- Toshiro, tiens-toi prêt à te connecter à ses ordinateurs. J'irai dès que nous serons immobilisés.

- Je te rejoins en navette, avertit Warius depuis son _Karyu_, ne pouvant voir le haussement des épaules du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui sur le seuil de la passerelle trouva sans surprise la familière silhouette d'une Jurassienne.

- Nous savons tous sur quoi tu risques de tomber. Nous allons avec toi.

- Oh ça va, il y a longtemps que j'ai fait la paix avec mes démons !

- Et il suffit de si peu pour les réveiller, murmura Clio en suivant son ami qui s'éloignait à grands pas sans prêter attention à elle.

* * *

L'escalator avait fait remonter au trio le bras de la station spatiale menant à la sphère mi de métal mi de verre où se trouvait la villa de la défunte Reine des Pirates.

Sur les écrans de contrôle intérieurs, contrôlés par les flottes de défense, ils pouvaient voir les équipes de techniciens aller et venir, organisant le démantèlement de la structure, la récupération de ce qui pouvait l'être et la destruction de ce qui ne le serait pas.

- Que sont devenus les Pirates ? interrogea Clio.

- A la mort de leur Reine, ils se sont dispersés, ou plutôt ils ont repris leur indépendance sans la férule sanguinaire de Léllanya Khurskonde. Même ses plus fervents partisans ont préféré repartir à leur compte, dans le but sans nul doute de l'égaler voire de reprendre un jour sa place, d'où le démantèlement, expliqua Toshiro dans l'oreillette des trois amis.

- On a pris leurs mines de carcinium, maintenant leur Cité. Pour les bandes à Lothar Grudge, ce sont de sacrés camouflets et ils vont ruminer très longtemps, commenta Warius. Et les Pirates sont particulièrement rancuniers, nous en connaissons un sacré spécimen !

S'il espérait que sa pique fasse réagir celui qui leur tournait le dos, sa crinière de caramel en bataille par-dessus le col écarlate de la longue cape couleur de suie, il n'en fut rien.

- Cette Khurskonde avait plutôt du goût, remarqua le commandant de la Flotte Indépendante en poussant les grilles du jardinet de façade de la villa de la défunte Reine des Pirates. Une demeure cossue, différente des autres de la Cité, classe même un peu gothique avec ses vitraux, et d'après ce qu'on aperçoit et devine un parc assez imposant et tout aussi incongru que le reste au sein des lieux généraux !

- Ce n'est pas sa villa, siffla Albator entre ses dents en fonçant droit vers les parties privatives.

- Si, nous avons tout vérifié, et ce bien des semaines avant votre arrivée, corsaire, fit un quatrième larron dans les oreillettes. Ainsi, seulement débarqué, vous croyez pouvoir nous critiquer ?

- C'est qui, lui ? grommela Warius.

- Le colonel Ghul Rossteynmer, l'âme damnée du général Oskrel qui dirige la Flotte terrestre, gronda encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, qui avait sorti des armoires tous les ordinateurs de la défunte Reine des Pirates et avait connecté à chacun les clés à tête de mort fabriquées par Toshiro.

- Mais, à qui était cette villa alors ! glapit Warius, devinant soudain la réponse avec sa question !

- C'était la mienne, Lothar l'avait faite bâtir sur mon absence de souvenirs, mais sachant la vérité sur ce passé qui m'échappait, répondit en effet sans surprise Albator, sur un ton lugubre. Léllanya m'aura vraiment tout pris…

Il s'effondra sur les genoux, mais releva néanmoins la tête, le regard combattif.

- Toshiro, le contenu de ces fichus ordis ! ordonna-t-il.

- J'y suis arrivé, je vais tout envoyer sur l'écran principal de télé de ce bureau, le son et l'image… Ça va te faire un mal infini…

- J'y suis préparé.

- A propres tes tortures, oui. A l'enfer d'un enfant, non…

- Quoi ? !

- Léllanya a lentement et longuement torturé son fils, année après année… J'ai tout enregistré et visionné en accéléré, c'est atroce…

- Envoie !

_ - Tu t'es débarrassé de Trixhe car il voulait faire un mauvais sort à ton fils. Mais d'un autre côté, tu ne t'occupes absolument plus de lui, tu ne peux plus l'allaiter vu tout ce que tu bois, et son berceau se trouve dans la pièce la plus froide de ta demeure, quasi._

_ - Il doit s'endurcir, décréta la Reine des Pirates._

_ - Léllanya, il n'a que sept mois !_

_ - Il n'est jamais trop tôt ! Pour l'instant, il ne m'intéresse pas. Je m'occuperai de sa formation quand il sera en âge de marcher. D'ici là, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il existe ! Maintenant, dégage !_

- Et ce n'est que le début, renseigna Toshiro, atterré, tout comme l'était le trio dans la villa. Pour le reste ça va de mal en pis, depuis qu'Alguérande est venu au monde. Tu n'es pas responsable, Albator ! Albator ?… Clio, Warius, où est-il ?

- Il est allé vomir juste sous la terrasse du parc après le premier visionnage d'ensemble, avant que tu ne le renvoies en boucle, souffla Clio, les mains jointes contre la poitrine. Comme tu le prédisais : il était préparé à son propre calvaire, pas à celui d'un tout jeune être…

- Toshiro, garde précieusement tout, nous l'analyserons une fois que nous serons loin d'ici ! siffla Warius.

- A vos ordres, commandant Zéro. Vous allez pouvoir ramener Albator à l'_Arcadia _?

De sous sa longue jupe couleur café, Clio sortit une seringue, la passant à Warius.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Toshiro, il reviendra avec nous, assura ce dernier.

- Il craquerait, nous le savions, pourquoi ta rage, Clio ?

Les prunelles d'or de la Jurassienne virèrent presque à l'écarlate.

- Parce qu'Albator ne se pardonnera pas d'avoir promis la vie de sévices qu'il devinait, au vu de la personnalité de Léllanya, à la chair de sa chair, à cet enfant né de sa propre séquestration !

Elle serra les poings.

- Maintenant que tout est clair, établi, il faut retrouver Alguérande et lui donner la vie qu'il mérite !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le sol inégal de la forêt était un élément supplémentaire à l'exercice imposé, mais cela ne posait aucun souci qui courait d'un bon pas, ployant à peine sous le poids de son sac à dos.

Ses chaussures de marche maintenant bien ses chevilles, il allait d'un buisson à l'autre, passant allègrement les rochers et traversant enfin la petite rivière avant d'entamer la raide montée qui était la dernière avant qu'il n'atteigne le chalet.

Du seuil de la demeure, Khell vit Alguérande débouler vers lui.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà que tu as explosé ton précédent chrono ?

- Oui, Khell. Je me suis ouvert les tripes !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Maintenant, tu as l'examen théorique.

- Toi et tes méthodes de commando, rit l'adolescent en faisant glisser son bardas dans l'entrée et bien qu'il meure d'envie d'une douche, il alla à son ordinateur pour s'atteler aux exercices qui après son corps allaient mettre son cerveau à rude épreuve.

* * *

En début de soirée, Khell était allé à l'étage du chalet, avait frappé à une porte pour s'annoncer puis en l'absence de réponse, il rentra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Alguérande était sous la douche, se décrassant enfin des heures d'exercices physiques et théoriques. Il en ressortit de longues minutes plus tard, portant juste un short.

A treize ans, le jeune garçon affichait une silhouette fine et bien musclée, l'épiderme hâlé par une vie au grand air, la crinière fauve naturellement méchée de roux, les prunelles d'un gris lumineux. Et si sa peau portait encore quelques cicatrices, elles n'étaient que le résultat de son entraînement quotidien.

- Tu es content de moi, Khell ? jeta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Et comment, Algie ! fit l'ancien Pirate, assis sur le lit. Tu deviens un jeune adulte vraiment prometteur, et tu as un rare niveau d'intelligence, j'avais très rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi !

- Je dois tenir cela de ma mère ?

- Elle était brillante, il faut le reconnaître. Je l'ai longtemps admirée. Mais c'était avant que tu ne viennes au monde, et que je ne trouve un véritable ange à aimer et à admirer à mesure qu'il grandissait. Je suis tellement fier de toi, Alguérande !

- Et mon père ? Tu ne me parles jamais de lui ?

- Il était le plus prometteur, notre Roi voulait en faire son successeur. Mais il s'est retourné contre notre monde. Il a aimé ta mère, et puis tout a changé. C'est la vie.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas me chercher ? Sait-il que j'existe ?

- Si peu… Il s'est vraiment pris un dernier bon temps de fou avec ta mère avant de fuir la queue entre les jambes !

- Je crois que je le hais autant que celui qui a abattu ma mère !

- Je crois que tu pourras te venger des deux en une fois.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Khell se leva pour étreindre affectueusement l'adolescent, plus grand que ceux de son âge, le visage ayant perdu toutes les rondeurs juvéniles pour des traits déjà mûrs.

- Ce n'est rien, Algie. Tu es un magnifique garçon, je t'aime comme si tu étais le mien. Et je ferai de toi un adulte de première force !

Alguérande eut une petite moue chagrine.

- Je voudrais juste être moi, Khell ! Maman a voulu faire de moi une personne dans laquelle je ne me reconnaissais pas. Et tu as poursuivi ma formation, sans les sévices, mais ce n'est pas moi…

- Je ne te forme que dans un seul but, ensuite je te laisserai vivre entièrement ta vie, assura Khell, ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Je partirai, en te laissant tout, et tu pourras enfin faire tout ce que tu veux, je te l'ai promis sur ma vie, il y a des années de cela !

- Je me souviens. Je tue l'assassin de ma mère et après je pourrai donner tout mon amour à cette forêt, la protéger ainsi que tous les animaux qui y vivent ! C'est mon rêve, et ce sera ma réalité !

- Je t'en donnerai les moyens, Alguérande.

- Merci, Khell !

Alguérande sourit largement.

- Je vengerai ma mère. Ensuite j'aurai toute la vie devant moi !

Oubliant soudain presque l'ancien Pirate, le jeune garçon se précipita vers les fenêtres ou des oiseaux multicolores frappaient du bout du bec, attendant que la cantine ouvre !

- Khell ?

- Je t'ai apporté des sachets de graines !

- Oh, merci !

* * *

Dans les jumelles, était apparu un adolescent avec des oiseaux sur les épaules et d'autres sur les doigts pour dévorer ce qu'il leur proposait au creux de ses paumes.

Trixhe remit les jumelles dans leur étui.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, Alguérande. Tu es devenu vraiment un beau gars ! Et si je n'ai pas voulu me faire ton père, tu m'intéresses vraiment beaucoup !

Et l'ancien responsable des opérations spéciales de la capitaine de la _Janae_ se retira dans les bois, attendant son moment !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Le général Kesdon Oskrel eut un regard surpris, légèrement condescendant, et totalement dépourvu d'intérêt pour le visiteur non annoncé.

- Capitaine Waldenheim…

- Je sais qu'un de nos cuirassés doit partir pour les coordonnées où se trouve celui de mon fils. Je souhaiterais vouloir y embarquer.

- Je ne pense pas que0 votre santé s'y prête, remarqua, plus doucement, le général de la Flotte Terrestre. Si vous partez pour un tel voyage, votre cœur lâchera !

- Aucune importance, je dois être auprès de mon fils ! décréta Skendar, sur un ton poli mais déterminé quant à ses intentions. Le _Skelton_ accepte des passagers, j'en ai vu le livre d'embarquement, j'en réclame une place.

- Et ensuite, vous ferez un esclandre ?

- J'irai sur l'_Arcadia_ une fois que nos routes se croiseront. Je suis un civil désormais, général, je pourrai effectuer ce transfert sans souci.

- Et en tant que civil, je n'ai pas à prendre votre requête en compte !

- Je partirai, quel que soit le moyen, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Je n'en doute pas… Mais quelle famille vous faite, tous !

- Quand est-ce que je pars ? gronda Skendar.

- Ce soir, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Merci, général.

Skendar salua, se retira, mais une fois dans le couloir du bureau de son général, il s'appuya au mur, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur ruisselant le long des tempes, pâle au possible.

« J'arrive, Albator, mon fils ! ».

* * *

_Le bras jamais fatigué, Léllanya avait levé sa cravache à mèche de métal, encore et encore._

_ La mèche avait entamé, tranché dans les chairs jeunes, en dépit du fait que le châtié n'avait pratiquement que la peau sur les os, ouvrant de profonds sillons, le sang ruisselant sur le dos et les côtes décharnées._

_ Au début, Alguérande avait courageusement serré les dents, avant de très rapidement hurler, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'évanouissement._

Clio, Warius et Kei s'étaient presque heurtés devant les portes du centre hospitalier de l'_Arcadia_.

- On venait aux nouvelles.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Surlis qui n'avait pu que les voir arriver sur ses écrans de surveillance internes au cuirassé.

- Inutile de vous précipiter. Albator dort toujours. Je vous l'aurais dit si vous m'aviez appelé !

- Mais, comment va-t-il ? rugit une Jurassienne au bord de l'explosion émotionnelle. La seringue que tu m'avais confiée, Doc Surlis, elle ne devait que le faire dormir qu'une heure… Et là ça fait près de deux jours !

- Dès qu'il se réveille, il repart et hurle dans le délire où il est le jouet de Léllanya, il en reste là, incapable de progresser, il demeure totalement prisonnier de cette cage et de ce lit en forme de cœur… Je ne sais pas ce qui peut lui rendre son équilibre. Nous le savions tous : aller à la Cité Pirate, savoir, mais pas pour lui, ça l'a détruit !

- Et quand penses-tu le laisser se réveiller ? interrogea Warius.

- Pas tant qu'on en saura plus sur la situation. Et je crains que de retrouver Alguérande ne soit pire que tous les espoirs de notre capitaine… Toutes ces désillusions, il ne le supportera pas…

- J'ai triangulé la navette de sauvetage de la _Janae_, j'ai extrapolé toutes les directions possibles une fois le plein fait, tout en prenant en compte les soins apportés à un garçonnet… Je sais désormais où est Alguérande, renseigna Toshiro. Mais si j'ai finalement pu y parvenir, d'autres ont pu… Je pense à une personne en particulier !

- Trixhe Muhel… souffla Clio.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

- Khurskonde l'a chassé après vingt ans de « bons et loyaux services », du côté du mal s'entend pour nous. Les enregistrements de conversations prouvent qu'il ne songeait qu'à éliminer la descendance de sa Reine, et surtout venant du « dauphin » en titre officieux. Elle ne l'a pas fait exécuter – son homme de main – sinistre erreur je crains pour le gosse, et pour Albator… Toshiro, as-tu pu trouver où Alguérande vit depuis toutes ces années ?

- Oui. Je vous y emmène depuis un moment… Mais je crains que personne n'y trouve son compte… J'ai beau n'être que circuits et énergie, mon instinct Humain d'Ame survit, et je redoute le pire pour mon ami borgne et balafré, et son fils surgi de nulle part !

- Nous aussi, convint Clio, mais il faut le faire.

- Si je me permets une remarque, il n'y a pas de « bonne » solution…

- Albator a subi, des semaines durant, viol après viols$. Alguérande a été martyrisé depuis sa venue au monde, son dos et sa chair lacérés au pire, avant que son propre père ne lui balafre la joue.

Warius soupira profondément.

- Une tragédie dans toute sa splendeur, je dirais… Albator souhaite cette confrontation depuis qu'il sait qu'il a un autre fils… Sa propre cellule familiale risque d'imploser, et cela a couvé toutes ces années…

Clio posa une main compatissante, apaisante, sur la main de son ami.

- Oui, Warius, ce qui se prépare va saccager toute la vie de notre ami… Il se consume depuis toutes ces années et là il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même – et ce en dépit de ce qu'il nous donne à voir, de ce que nous pensons de lui…

- Il est si mal que ça ? souffla le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Pire que ça, murmura Kei.

- Et que fait-on, maintenant ? gronda Warius ?

- On file vers le chalet de Khell Lhuronde et d'Alguérande !

- C'est vrai, vous avez trouvé, enfin ?

- Je suis génial, glissa Toshiro. Sauf que cela va mener à la pire explosion possible… Albator, Khell, Alguérande… Ce sera atroce… Pour eux tous…


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Par les dieux, ce n'est juste pas possible que mon Albior et tous ceux qui l'ont suivi aient donné une pareille chiffe molle !

- J'ai bien considéré ton père comme une mauviette idéaliste des années durant. On peut considérer que nous sommes quittes, riposta aigrement Albator.

- Tu me plais, sourit Aldéran. Au moins tu as un caractère de cochon, ça peut toujours servir ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger le cul et d'aller au secours de ton fils !

- Alhannis a des soucis ?

- Pas le petit ange en pleine rébellion, ton autre garçon.

- Alguérande.

- Tu as du mal à le considérer comme étant ton enfant ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- Evidemment ! Je découvre son existence en le blessant ! Je l'ai cherché, enfin Toshy l'a fait, et il n'a rien trouvé des années durant…

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas monopolisé toutes ses facultés, remarqua le spectre d'Aldéran. Il devait se douter que ça ficherait un peu plus encore le boxon dans ta vie. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il a réussi en vingt-quatre heures là où il avait passé six ans à échouer ?

Albator bondit sur ses pieds, marchant de long en large sur la plage où il s'était retrouvé face à son roux ancêtre.

- Tosh a retrouvé Alguérande ?

- Comme une fleur. Khell a tâché d'effacer ses traces mais il est meilleur Pirate que clandestin ! Le chalet est loué à son nom et il l'a aussi utilisé pour être embauché sur les chantiers itinérants sur lesquels il travaille.

Aldéran marqua un temps de pause.

- Trixhe est tout près de ton gamin, lâcha-t-il enfin. Alors, cette fois, c'est suffisant pour que tu réagisses, positivement ?

- J'aimerais, soupira alors le grand corsaire balafré. Je le voulais dès que les enregistrements de Léllanya n'ont laissé aucun doute sur ma paternité d'Alguérande et tous les sévices qu'il a enduré dès ses premiers jours de vie quasi ! Mais les traumatismes de sa procréation ont eu le dessus.

- J'ai connu ça, trop souvent, admit Aldéran. Fais vite, Alguérande n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que le pire ne lui arrive. Et ça, il ne doit pas le connaître, on n'en guéri jamais…

Albator tressaillit.

- Tu veux dire que toi… ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Dépêche-toi !

- J'aimerais. Mais ce que Surlis file dans mes perfusions, je ne crois pas arriver à seulement bouger le petit doigt !

- Je vais t'aider.

* * *

Invisible, réacteur étouffé, le spacewolf de l'_Arcadia_ et la navette de commandement du _Karyu_ s'étaient posés à bonne distance du chalet de Khell

Kei, Fulker et Warius avaient alors marché vers la demeure des bois.

* * *

Alguérande fit la moue à la vue du baluchon et du matériel de travail de Khell apprêtés dans le couloir de l'entrée du chalet.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu pars…

Pour sa part, Khell rit de bon cœur.

- Des nèfles, tu vas pouvoir faire tout ce que tu veux !

- Lhéda a non seulement des connaissances illimitées pour me scolariser, mais elle doit avoir un programme de localisation car je ne peux pas faire trois pas sans qu'elle ne soit dans mon dos ! Mais figure-toi que j'ai bricolé une sorte de taser pour la neutraliser et pouvoir aller camper dans les bois, ce que tu m'as toujours interdit… Khell, tu redoutais quelque chose pour moi que Lhéda me colle au train ?

- Ah, tu as fini par comprendre, sourit encore Khell.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune garçon. Qui donc me rechercherait ? C'est moi qui dois trouver quelqu'un : l'assassin de ma mère, et je deviens chaque jour meilleur au pistolaser ! jeta-t-il rageusement.

Khell s'attrista soudain.

- Tu n'es pas fait pour la haine, Algie. Ta mère avait tout fait en ce sens, et je crains d'avoir commis une terrible erreur en lui faisant mon dernier hommage en la suivant sur cette voie… J'ai eu beau faire de toi un guerrier, ton cœur demeure au fond pur et bon, comme si rien ne pouvait te pervertir. Tu es un être exceptionnel, Alguérande !

- Je te le dois, Khell…

- Oui, Algie ?

- … Peut-être que maman serait enfin fière de moi ?

- Comme si elle t'avait jamais mérité…

Les prunelles grises de l'adolescent flamboyèrent, devenant ensuite dures comme la pierre.

- Personne ne peut dire du mal de ma maman ! Même pas toi ! Finalement, oui, va-t'en avant que je ne cogne – tu m'as entraîné, tu sais ce dont je suis capable !

- Attends seulement que nous nous affrontions au corps à corps sans que je ne me retienne, gloussa encore Khell en enfilant son long manteau de cuir, prenant sac et boîte à outils. Lhéda te donneras tes cours, préparera tes repas et fera le ménage, tu n'auras à t'occuper de rien.

- Seulement de récolter les œufs au poulailler, vider les fosses de purin des porcs, curer les stalles de l'écurie et pelleter le fumier à l'infini !

- Occupe-toi bien de tes corvées, Alguérande, je serai de retour dans trois semaines.

Khell enlaça affectueusement le jeune garçon.

- Tu vas me manquer, gamin !

- Toi aussi, Khell. Je t'aime tellement !

- Tu aimes tout le monde, c'est une grave faiblesse, mon petit. Je dois encore t'endurcir, au-delà de toute expression !

Alguérande tendit l'oreille.

- J'entends pleurer le poulain. Je dois lui donner son biberon ! A dans trois semaines, Khell, je vais lui chauffer son lait et apporter la bouteille pour le nourrir.

- A mon retour, avec la paie, je tâcherai d'acheter une jument – soit pleine soit ayant mis bas et avec son petit – pour lui servir de mère de substitution. Au fait, Algie, pourquoi avoir appelé ce poulain Toshy ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est surgi de nulle part !

Devant le chalet, Alguérande agita la main à l'adresse de Khell qui partait à bord de son tout-terrain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bouteille de lait tiède à la main, Alguérande trottinait vers l'écurie.

Devant la stalle, il posa une tétine bricolée sur le goulot et le glissa dans la bouche du poulain palomino qui téta à longues gorgées affamées.

Mia-Kun avait quitté son nid dans le fenil où elle avait nourri ses propres petits, venant se frotter aux chevilles de l'adolescent, avant de fuir à toutes pattes.

Se retournant, Alguérande se retrouva devant un massif inconnu qui tenait à la main une sorte de corne.

- J'ai trouvé ce fameux taser dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, ta Lhéda ne viendra pas t'aider. Ce qui fait que je suis à toi !

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Trixhe Muhel. Ta mère a eu trop souvent recours à mes services… Elle m'a humilié et je vais me venger sur toi !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Fulker Orhon, l'ancien prisonnier des mines de carcinium, se tourna vers la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous venons juste d'arriver. Je perçois sur mon scan thermique deux échos dans le chalet. Khell et Alguérande ?

- Selon toute évidence.

- Que fait-on ? On fonce, on les gaze et on ramène le gosse à Albator ? Il ne voudra pas de cette méthode !

Kei leva les yeux sur le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Je ne sais pas… reconnut la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Non, on ne peut pas enlever le gamin, il n'a connu qu'arrachements depuis l'enfance… Albator ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

- Et alors ? insista Warius en relayant le regard interrogatif du jeune préposé aux armes de l'_Arcadia_.

- On attend, décréta alors Kei. Je veux voir ce qui va se passer, afin de savoir ce que nous devons faire.

Passé par l'arrière du chalet, Trixhe avait porté le corps inconscient d'Alguérande jusqu'à sa chambre, l'avait jeté sur le lit, lui dégrafant sa ceinture et son pantalon, passant ensuite une main possessive sur le fessier rond, ferme, et parfait.

- Ton père était pas mal, mais toi tu es magnifique !

Un souffle puissant passant par-dessus ceux de l'_Arcadia_ et Warius, ils virent un spacewolf baisser son bouclier d'invisibilité et se poser devant l'entrée principale du chalet, et un corsaire tout de noir vêtu en sauter.

- Albator…

- Mais il ne devrait pas être capable de seulement soulever sa paupière, objecta Warius.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose, souffla Kei. On devrait y aller !

Fulker posa sa main elle aussi gantée de blanc sur le poignet de la jeune femme.

- C'est une histoire familiale… Nous devons observer sans intervenir, sauf si nous assistons à un supplice !

La blonde seconde approuva d'un signe de tête.

Au volant de son tout-terrain, Khell tendit la main pour fouiller les poches de son sac à dos.

- J'ai oublié ma carte d'accréditation de chantier…

Et dans le grincement de ses pneus, il fit demi-tour.

* * *

- Arrête-toi, Albator, sinon je t'abats à bout portant ! hurla Khell en visant le dos du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Retournes-toi, sinon ça ne se passera pas à la loyale. Je t'interdis de monter à la chambre d'Alguérande !

Fulker jaillit à l'étage de l'escalier, pâle, fébrile.

- Je suis passé par le toit, j'ai abattu ce monstre de Trixhe qui voulait… Tu vas bien, Albator ?

- Ça reste à prouver… Khell, je veux la confirmation absolue : Alguérande est-il mon fils ?

- Tu le sais bien mieux que personne, vu que tu as baisé ma capitaine, jour après jour ! éructa l'ancien lieutenant de la _Janae_.

- Je l'avais larguée depuis un moment, rappela Albator en descendant les marches pour se dresser devant l'ancien Pirate.

- Je sais, j'étais là. Mais elle t'a récupéré, et tu lui es retombé dans les bras ! Elle a porté cet enfant, le seul de nous tous qu'elle ait gardé ! Tu as aidé à son projet de futur Roi des Pirates, tu as donné naissance à Alguérande en lui promettant le plus horrible des destins !

Albator se troubla, tous ses traumatismes revenant en masse.

- Je n'ai jamais plus aimé Léllanya… Elle m'a… Je ne me souviens de rien, quasi, sauf des réactions instinctives de mon corps et de mon esprit… Et ça manque me rendre fou ! Léllanya s'est servie de moi, juste de mon corps.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Khell. J'ai fait envoyer Trixhe te reprendre, il t'a ramené. Ensuite seuls ma capitaine et Trixhe Muhel savent…

- Vous étiez, presque innocent, Khell, intervint la voix de Toshiro. J'ai enfin tous les enregistrements, je vais les envoyer sur le grand écran de votre télévision de salon.

- Inutile, je n'ai rien oublié. J'étais là !

- Non, pas toujours, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ sur un ton lugubre. J'aurais donné tellement pour ne pas être là, moi aussi…

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, Alguérande se redressa, allongé sur son propre lit.

« Mais, que… ? »

Titubant, les jambes en coton, il sortit de sa chambre, s'appuyant à la rambarde de l'escalier qui faisait le tour de la galerie entourant en partie le séjour du chalet.

Epuisé, il s'assit sur les premières marches du haut de la volée.

_ Albator se troubla, tous ses traumatismes revenant en masse._

_ - Je n'ai jamais plus aimé Léllanya… Elle m'a… Je ne me souviens de rien, quasi, sauf des réactions instinctives de mon corps et de mon esprit… Et ça manque me rendre fou ! Léllanya s'est servie de moi, juste de mon corps._

_ - Non, ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Khell. J'ai fait envoyer Trixhe te reprendre, je t'ai ramené. Ensuite seuls ma capitaine et Trixhe Muhel savent…_

_ - Vous étiez, presque innocent, Khell, intervint la voix de Toshiro. J'ai enfin tous les enregistrements, je vais les envoyer sur le grand écran de votre télévision de salon._

_ - Inutile, je me souviens de tout. J'étais là !_

_ - Non, pas toujours, remarqua le capitaine de l'Arcadia sur un ton lugubre. J'aurais donné tellement pour ne pas être là, moi aussi…_

Son arme au poing, Alguérande descendit l'escalier, braquant le corsaire borgne et balafré en plein cœur.

- Tu as tué ma mère ! Je reconnaîtrais ta silhouette n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Je suis né pour la venger, et je vais t'abattre comme tu l'as descendue sans l'once d'une hésitation !

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien compris ce que je viens d'entendre… Tu es mon père ? !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- J'ai bien compris ce que je viens d'entendre… Tu es mon père ? ! Et tu as tué ma mère ! C'est pire que dans certaines mythologies !

- Et toi, tu veux m'abattre, la boucle est bouclée, remarqua le grand corsaire balafré.

Le revolver toujours tremblant dans la main, Alguérande se tourna vers Khell.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre… Tu le savais ? Tu l'as toujours su ? !

- On dirait que je ne connaissais finalement qu'une partie de l'histoire, marmonna l'ancien second de la _Janae_. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter, connaissant à la fois ma capitaine et celui de l'_Arcadia_… Ayant fait son choix, il ne pouvait lui revenir dans les bras.

L'adolescent se décomposa littéralement.

- Alors, personne ne m'a voulu ? se lamenta-t-il.

Les prunelles grises étincelèrent.

- Cette fois, je ne te laisserai plus me blesser, rugit Alguérande en se ressaisissant.

- Albator, non ! hurlèrent d'une voix Kei et Warius, les plus proches mais impuissants alors que sous leurs yeux le jeune garçon avait tiré sur leur ami, l'atteignant en plein ventre, sans qu'il ait fait un geste d'esquive ou de défense.

* * *

Les portes de la chambre du centre hospitalier de l'_Arcadia_ s'ouvrirent.

- Skendar ! glapit Clio, atterrée, pour ce dernier.

- J'ai su, il y a un moment, que mon fils était au plus mal, mais moins que selon les dernières informations… Albator ?

- Tous ses démons l'ont rattrapé… Mais toi, Skendar, ce voyage, tu es si faible…

- Si je dois donner ma vie, ce sera pour mon fils ! rugit Skendar, tombant à genoux près du lit, les vertiges l'assommant presque, sans force.

Il vit Clio s'agenouiller près de lui, des larmes perlant à ses prunelles d'or.

- Skendar, qu'as-tu donc fait ?

- Je devais être près de mon fils…

- Je le lui rapporterai… Skendar !

La Jurassienne rugit soudain.

- Je vous interdis de mourir, Waldenhein ! Albator ne survivrait pas à cela !

- Désolé, mais je ne commande pas à mon avenir…

Il se pencha sur le blessé.

- Albator…

Albator ouvrit son œil valide, bâilla, tâchant de concentrer son attention sur le simple moment présent, se raccrochant à une crinière bleu nuit présente à son chevet.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je dors, et depuis quand ? ânonna-t-il péniblement. Et j'ai tellement mal au ventre !

La Jurassienne lui caressa doucement et tendrement le front, son visage sans bouche ni traits plus que préoccupé.

- Alguérande t'a tiré dessus, tu as subi de graves dommages à l'abdomen… Tu es sans connaissance depuis près de trois semaines. Tu as perdu tant de sang, Surlis ne pensait pas te récupérer… Tu dois te reposer.

- Alguérande ?

- Khell Shusk est reparti avec lui, tous les deux ont disparu, Toshiro les piste, sans succès. Cette fois le second de la _Janae_ a bien appris à brouiller ses traces. Je suis désolée.

- Il faut retrouver Alguérande, souffla Albator avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Clio se redressa, rompant le lien télépathique avec son ami qu'elle avait arraché à la mort, mais reparti dans un monde de néant où elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

* * *

- J'ai beau chercher, je ne les retrouve plus, avoua piteusement Toshiro.

- C'est impossible, grogna faiblement Albator.

- Pendant qu'on te ramenait ici en urgence, Khell en a profité pour rassembler quelques affaires et disparaître avec Alguérande.

- Tu ne trouves leur trace nulle part, sur aucun vol ?

- J'ai passé au crible toutes les listes de passagers, lui et son protégé n'apparaissent nulle part, même pas sous un nom d'emprunt. Et j'ai aussi passé au crible les caméras de surveillance de tous les lieux où ils auraient susceptibles d'embarquer, astroport, aéroport, gares et même réseau fluvial… Je les ai définitivement perdus, Albator. Bien que…

- Bien que quoi ? !

- Bien que je doute à présent que tu veuilles à nouveau le retrouver !

- Mais c'est plus que jamais d'actualité au contraire ! s'agita le convalescent sous le regard réprobateur de Clio. Il faut absolument qu'Alguérande sache la vérité.

- Je crois qu'il la connaît, il n'est pas idiot, ce gosse, remarqua Toshiro. Et ses sentiments à ton égard sont on ne peut plus clairs ! Tu veux te reprendre un second tir, ou quoi ! ?

- Non, mais il doit absolument savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! insista Albator, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Sa vie a été suffisamment dure, Khell l'a entraîné comme un malade, il doit découvrir qu'il y a autre chose… qu'au moins un de ses deux parents l'aime !

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse en placer une, glissa la Jurassienne. Et si tu ne calmes pas immédiatement, j'appelle Surlis pour qu'il te reprenne au centre hospitalier ! Toshiro va poursuivre ses investigations.

- Je ne sais plus où chercher…

- Moi, je crois savoir où ils sont, murmura Albator.

- Où cela ? questionna Toshiro.

- Il te répondra plus tard, fit la Jurassienne. Il s'est endormi.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Skendar leva les yeux vers la source de lumière des jardins de l'_Arcadia_ qui composait un véritable soleil artificiel.

- C'est vraiment saisissant de réalisme. J'en suis à chaque fois surpris.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'imposer les fatigues de ce voyage, papa. Tu sais pourtant bien que ton cœur peut lâcher d'un instant à l'autre !

- Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon, remarqua Skendar. De nous deux, c'est toi le plus mal en point !

- Moi, ça passera… Papa, il faut que tu acceptes la pose d'un cœur artificiel avant que ton organisme ne rejette définitivement la greffe de ta précédente opération !

- Oui, je crains de ne plus avoir le choix.

- Le Doc du _Karyu_ te prendra en charge dès que tu lui feras part de ton accord.

- Si Surlis lui transmet ses conclusions, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il prenne le risque que j'y reste en pleine intervention !

- Tu lui signeras une décharge, ou moi je le ferai… D'ailleurs Doc Machinar a déjà ton dossier médical entre les mains depuis des mois !

- Ça ne me surprend pas un instant de ta part… murmura Skendar avec un petit sourire en coin.

Venant de l'issue Ouest des jardins, Clio s'approcha des deux hommes.

- Maintenant que tu peux recommencer à manger des aliments solides, j'ai demandé aux cuisines de nous apporter un gâteau aux noix, avec de la crème, renseigna-t-elle.

- J'aime, sourit Albator.

- Je sais. Et reste bien dans ta chaise roulante, toi, je vais te ramener à l'appartement, intima la Jurassienne.

La dernière bouchée de son goûter avalée, Albator reposa l'assiette sur la table ronde près de lui.

- Où en es-tu de tes recherches, Toshiro ?

- Chou blanc, Albator. Mais si tu as raison, cela tient à nouveau de l'aiguille dans la botte de foin. La forêt est pleine d'animaux et j'ai du mal à faire la différence entre leurs échos et ceux que nous cherchons.

- Continue, ordonna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu es sûr que Khell se terre dans les bois, qu'il n'a jamais quitté la planète ? insista le Grand Ordinateur.

- Quelle meilleure cachette que de rester juste sous le nez de ceux qui vous recherchent ? ironisa le grand corsaire balafré. Alguérande ne serait pas parti sans ses animaux. Khell lui a fabriqué de merveilleux souvenirs dans ce chalet, il ne les aurait pas abandonnés ainsi. Ils finiront bien par sortir du bois, au propre comme au figuré ! Dès que j'arrive à tenir debout, j'y retourne.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas sérieusement qu'Alguérande va venir finir le travail ? s'inquiéta son père.

- Qui sait…

- Cette fois, si tu te laisses descendre sans réagir, tu peux compter que moi je tirerai ! siffla l'ancien capitaine de la Flotte terrestre.

- Oui, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es demeuré planté juste dans sa ligne de tir ? jeta Kei en rentrant dans l'appartement.

- Comme si j'aurais pu lui tirer dessus de sang froid ! protesta Albator., scandalisé. C'est un enfant… mon enfant.

- Il est impossible que tu le considères comme tel ! gronda Toshiro. Léllanya l'a conçu dans d'intolérables conditions, l'a martyrisé toute sa tendre enfance et Khell en a fait une jeune machine de guerre ! Sans son amour de la nature et des animaux, ce gosse serait devenu complètement fou. Quant à toi, Albator, tu n'es absolument rien dans sa vie. Et tu as tué sa mère en lui occasionnant cette balafre ! Oh oui, s'il y avait le malheur d'une prochaine fois, il ne te raterait pas !

- Toshiro a raison, glissa Skendar. Tu ne dois te faire aucune illusion, Alguérande ne s'appellera jamais Waldenheim !

- Nous verrons bien, conclut Albator, maussade.

- J'ai les relevés du jour, capitaine, annonça la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Plus tard, une autre fois. Je tombe de sommeil, je vais aller m'allonger.

* * *

Le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_ avait examiné son patient à l'abonnement un peu trop régulier avec son centre hospitalier.

Délicatement, il avait palpé les cicatrices encore rouges et gonflées qui constellaient le ventre de son capitaine, là où le tir d'Alguérande avait déchiré les chairs en profondeur.

- Cela va encore être très douloureux un bon moment. Tu souffrirais moins si tu demeurais dans un lit ici au lieu de te promener tout partout à bord ! Nous sommes à l'arrêt, le cuirassé n'a absolument pas besoin de toi et Toshiro peut veiller à tout.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester sans rien faire, marmonna Albator en se rhabillant. Tu ne peux vraiment pas me donner quelque chose de plus fort contre la douleur ?

- Je t'ai prescrit ce que j'avais de mieux en stock, et tu en avales d'ailleurs beaucoup plus que je ne t'y ai autorisé !

- L'effet planant n'est pas désagréable du tout.

- Ménage-toi, repose-toi. Tu as été sérieusement blessé et je t'interdis tout effort pour les semaines à venir ! gronda Surlis.

- Trouve-moi plutôt quelque chose de plus efficace, à la fin de la semaine je retourne au chalet !

- C'est hors de question ! Trop d'efforts, trop tôt, pourraient faire sauter les sutures internes. Tu te viderais de ton sang, à l'intérieur !

- Alguérande ne s'est certainement pas beaucoup éloigné, ses animaux ont besoin de soins. Il ne peut que venir, au minimum tous les deux jours. Les scans de Toshiro se heurtent à son brouilleur d'ondes, mais en visuel il ne pourra pas nous échapper !

- Je te répète que je ne t'autorise pas à quitter l'_Arcadia _!

- Depuis quand est-ce que je t'écoute ? ! persifla le grand corsaire balafré en quittant à pas lent la salle de soins.

* * *

Le commandant du _Karyu_ avait accueilli son visiteur.

- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Désolé de donner ce surplus de travail à votre Doc…

- Machinar s'est lui-même proposé ! rappela Warius avec un sourire. Il a tout préparé, il pourra procéder à votre greffe demain matin !

- Je n'aime pas la perspective de cet organe mécanique en moi, mais Albator a encore besoin de moi pour un bon moment. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Si son instinct de survie l'a laissé sans réaction face à Alguérande, c'est préoccupant au possible !

- Veuillez me suivre, capitaine Waldenheim, pria Machinar, je vais vous installer dans votre chambre.

Tirant sa petite valise, Skendar lui emboîta le pas.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

A la nuit noire, Khell s'était glissé jusqu'au chalet, avait pris soin des animaux, leur donnant graines, granulés ou foin, trayant ceux qui devaient l'être et faisant le plein d'œufs.

Ensuite, ombre silencieuse, il s'était à nouveau enfoncé dans les bois, jusqu'à la grotte qui servait d'abri provisoire.

Dans son sac de couchage, Lhéda veillant, Alguérande dormait à poings fermés, mais son sommeil était bien agité.

_ - J'ai trouvé ce fameux taser dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, ta Lhéda ne viendra pas t'aider. Ce qui fait que je suis à toi !_

_ - Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_ - Trixhe Muhel. Ta mère a eu trop souvent recours à mes services… Elle m'a humilié et je vais me venger sur toi !_

_ - Mais, je ne te connais même pas !_

_ - En revanche, bien que tu aies été le secret le mieux gardé de notre monde je peux t'assurer que nous savions tous parfaitement à quoi nous en tenir quant à ton identité et ton rôle futur !_

_ Trixhe rugit, poings serrés._

_ - Léllanya a fait passer tous les enfants que nous lui avons donnés. Personne ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir gardé celui conçu avec le moins d'amour ! Si tant est qu'elle ait jamais su ce qu'était ce mot !_

_ - De quoi parlez-vous ? Allez-vous-en ! Khell et moi ne voulons pas d'étrangers chez nous !_

_ - Non, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de mettre les bouts, gronda l'ancien Pirate de la Janae._

_ - En ce cas, laissez-moi passer ! intima Alguérande en tentant de forcer le passage._

_ Mais contre la puissance physique de Trixhe, il ne pouvait absolument rien et se retrouva balayé en deux revers de bras._

_ Rouvrant les yeux, Alguérande se redressa, allongé sur son propre lit._

_ « Mais, que… ? »_

_ Titubant, les jambes en coton, il passa par-dessus le cadavre de son agresseur et sortit de sa chambre, s'appuyant à la rambarde de l'escalier qui faisait le tour de la galerie entourant en partie le séjour du chalet._

_ Epuisé, il s'assit sur les premières marches du haut de la volée et les mots parvinrent à ses oreilles encore bourdonnantes._

_ - Je n'ai jamais plus aimé Léllanya… Elle m'a… Je ne me souviens de rien, quasi, sauf des réactions instinctives de mon corps et de mon esprit… Et ça manque me rendre fou ! Léllanya s'est servie de moi, juste de mon corps._

_ - Non, ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Khell. J'ai fait envoyer Trixhe te reprendre, je t'ai ramené. Ensuite seuls ma capitaine et Trixhe Muhel savent…_

_ - Vous étiez, presque innocent, Khell, intervint la voix de Toshiro. J'ai enfin tous les enregistrements, je vais les envoyer sur le grand écran de votre télévision de salon._

_ - Inutile, je me souviens de tout. J'étais là !_

_ - Non, pas toujours, remarqua le capitaine de l'Arcadia sur un ton lugubre. J'aurais donné tellement pour ne pas être là, moi aussi…_

_ Soulevé de rage à la vue de l'interlocuteur de Khell, arme au poing, Alguérande descendit l'escalier, braquant le corsaire borgne et balafré en plein cœur._

_ - Tu as tué ma mère ! Je reconnaîtrais ta silhouette n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Je suis né pour la venger, et je vais t'abattre comme tu l'as descendue sans l'once d'une hésitation !_

_ Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres._

_ - J'ai bien compris ce que je viens d'entendre… Tu es mon père ? ! Et tu as tué ma mère ! C'est pire que dans certaines mythologies !_

_ - Et toi, tu veux m'abattre, la boucle est bouclée, remarqua le grand corsaire balafré._

_ Le revolver toujours tremblant dans la main, Alguérande se tourna vers Khell._

_ - Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre… Tu le savais ? Tu l'as toujours su ? !_

_ - On dirait que je ne connaissais finalement qu'une partie de l'histoire, marmonna l'ancien second de la Janae. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter, connaissant à la fois ma capitaine et celui de l'Arcadia… Ayant fait son choix, il ne pouvait lui revenir dans les bras._

_ L'adolescent se décomposa littéralement._

_ - Alors, personne ne m'a voulu ? se lamenta-t-il._

_ Les prunelles grises étincelèrent._

_ - Cette fois, je ne te laisserai plus me blesser, rugit Alguérande en se ressaisissant._

_ Mais ce fut toujours dans un bouleversement d'émotions à son paroxysme qu'il tira, envoyant l'être le plus haï de l'univers au sol, dans une mare de sang._

_ Ceux de l'Arcadia et le commandant du Karyu s'affairant autour du blessé, Khell s'était précipité vers le jeune garçon._

_ - Plan d'urgence, Algie, on se replie ! murmura-t-il en le poussant vers les escaliers menant à l'étage._

_ Et tandis que la navette médicale ramenait Albator sur son cuirassé, Alguérande et Khell s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois._

Khell caressa tendrement les mèches fauves de l'adolescent.

- Une fois que je serai sûr que l'_Arcadia_ est reparti, nous rentrerons chez nous, je te le promets.

Il se glissa dans son propre sac de couchage et s'endormit rapidement, confiant dans la Mécanoïde pour veiller sur leurs songes.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Aussi souple et discret que son entraîneur, Alguérande était revenu avec lui tout près du chalet où en dépit de la dureté des jours il avait connu ses premières années de bonheur, donnant tout l'amour dont son cœur débordait à la nature et aux animaux au proche contact desquels il vivait.

- Je dois reprendre Mia-Kun, chuchota-t-il. Elle ne sait pas chasser, il lui faut se nourrir pour allaiter ses petits !

- Notre sécurité avant tout, gronda Khell, arme au poing, petit sac à dos bien calé aux épaules, premier arrivé en vue de leur demeure.

- Veux-tu que je fonce et que j'écrase tout ce qui serait sur mon passage ? proposa Lhéda.

- Non, même Mia-Kun pourrait le renverser rien qu'en se frottant entre ses jambes, grinça Khell. Ce gars a quand même une résistance et une volonté peu ordinaires que pour arriver à se déplacer après la blessure que tu lui as infligée et les sévères dégâts internes qui n'ont pu qu'en découler. Et sa copine est elle aussi bien plus solide qu'elle n'en donne l'impression.

Se redressant légèrement au-dessus des épaules de son formateur, Alguérande aperçut le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, plus blême que jamais, fort amaigri, sans son ample cape ni le ceinturon de ses armes qui devaient être trop lourds pour lui, appuyé presque de tout son poids sur la frêle silhouette d'une étrange créature sans bouche ni traits.

- Pourquoi revient-il ? siffla l'adolescent.

- On va le savoir, assura Khell, en ôtant l'étui d'arme de la ceinture de son petit protégé.

- Mais, non ! protesta ce dernier, outré !

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui. Cette fois, Lhéda et moi sommes là.

Khell serra doucement le poignet du jeune garçon.

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul, tu as ma parole !

Il leva les yeux sur la Mécanoïde.

- Suis-nous, juste derrière Algie. Moi, je passe devant !

- Je veux sa vie ! Il doit mourir pour avoir tué ma maman, continua de ressasser Alguérande entre ses dents.

- Je crains que tout ne soit à reconstruire, Alguérande. Nous sommes partis sur de tellement mauvaises bases… Et je suis en partie responsable… J'ai voulu te sauver de ce que tu avais connu tes premières années et je crains de n'avoir fait qu'aggraver les choses !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Chaque chose en son temps, Algie. Reste bien derrière moi et ne dis rien, et surtout ne fais rien ! Veilles-y, Lhéda.

- On dirait que tu te défies de moi, maugréa encore Alguérande, la mine fermée.

- Ce n'est pas faux… Je t'ai formé pour le tuer, mais ce qui est arrivé juste avant que tu ne lui tires dessus a bouleversé toute la donne en laquelle je croyais ! On y va.

- Les voilà, murmura Clio, resserrant la prise de son bras autour de la taille de son ami. C'était une entreprise insensée, Albator !

- Ne me fais pas croire qu'en dépit de mes ordres pour que je règle cette histoire à ma façon, Kei et Warius n'ont pas envoyé des Mécanoïdes commandos pour ma protection ?

- Tu es bien trop exposé, gémit-elle. Mais je saurai mieux te protéger qu'eux tous !

- Je n'en doute pas.

* * *

Alors que Khell venait au-devant d'eux, Clio sortit un mouchoir d'une poche de l'intérieur de sa longue jupe et épongea le front et les tempes ruisselantes de sueur de son ami qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

- Il y a une souche sur ta gauche, tu vas t'y asseoir.

Reprenant de profondes respirations, bien que cela lui incendie le corps, surtout au niveau de l'abdomen, Albator attendit que Khell se retrouve à quelques pas de lui.

- Tu sais que tu es plus cinglé que jamais pour être revenu ? lança l'ancien second de la _Janae_. Je connaissais le Pirate, Albator, le corsaire est pire encore ! Mais on ne reviendra jamais sur le passé. Là, il y a le présent. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

Du menton, Albator désigna Alguérande sur les épaules duquel Lhéda avait posé des paumes amicales mais fermes.

- Les conditions dans lesquelles il a été conçu, je ne le souhaite à personne. J'ai juste été un agent inséminateur… Léllanya aurait pu avoir tout le bon, elle lui a offert l'enfer ! Il mérite mieux, et je suis son père !

- Comme si cela avait une signification…

- Je suis son père ! insista le grand corsaire balafré. C'est important, pour moi.

Khell eut un ricanement.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas qu'il y a une place pour un bâtard dans ta belle petite famille d'Heiligenstadt ? Ça fera tache dans votre généalogie !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Khell, tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que sa mère lui a fait endurer !

- Léllanya l'a affamé, torturé, négligé, repoussé, ignoré…

- Et toi tu l'as formé à me tuer !

- Ce qui n'était que normal, à la base. Les enregistrements, multiples, de ton Toshiro Oyama, prouvent que je me basais sur des infos bancales, incomplètes, et la version que je m'étais faite de la vérité était bien éloignée de la réalité à ce qu'il semble… Alors, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé ?

Albator soupira, baissa la tête, une soudaine remontée de haine et de honte pour son propre corps, serra les dents pour ne rien dire.

- Cela est arrivé comme au vu des films, jeta Clio, inutile d'insister !

- Vous êtes bien vindicative, la femelle, remarqua l'ancien Pirate. Car je suppose que votre apparence indique que vous êtes d'un sexe opposé au mien ?

- Je ne suis que son amie.

- Parlons seul à seul, Albator ! jeta Khell.

- En ce cas, fais reculer le gosse. Clio peut être sourde et muette si elle le désire.

- Et tu as besoin d'elle comme d'une béquille ! Toi, Albator, le Pirate aussi redouté que Lothar Grudge ou Léllanya Khurskonde, mais un gamin t'a blessé plus gravement que n'importe qui quasiment ! Je ne suis pas sûr de te considérer encore comme un interlocuteur valable…

Du bout de la pointe de sa botte, Khell creusa l'herbe sous lui.

- Que proposes-tu ? lâcha-t-il soudain, à la stupéfaction première du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Le chemin sera si long, et rien n'indique qu'il finira bien… Je ne peux offrir que ce que j'ai… Et j'ai déjà une femme, des enfants, qui verront assez mal une « pièce rapportée ». Mais je dois le faire, tout simplement !

Khell renifla, méprisant.

- Tu as un château, des terres, des métayers, une lignée familiale hors normes ! Et c'est ce que tu appelles « le peu que tu as » ?

S'appuyant au bras proposé par Clio, Albator se releva douloureusement, totalement épuisé, la vision floue et envahie de taches noires grandissantes, se rassit au plus vite sur sa souche.

- Je souhaite juste donner à Alguérande ce que j'ai eu, ce que j'ai offert à mes enfants. Khell, tu sais qu'il mérite un bonheur plein et entier !

- Je fais tout ce que je peux en ce sens ! Alguérande ne connait que moi depuis six ans. Je refuse de le laisser partir, et certainement pas avec la chiffe molle du corsaire qui n'est plus que l'ombre du Pirate.

- Vous avez dit ça, à Léllanya, c'est sur un de mes enregistrements, intervint Toshiro. J'ai cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui que cela signifiait que vous saviez que votre capitaine avait réduit mon ami à l'état de poireau pourvoyeur de jus pour son utérus !

- Merci pour ton tact, Toshy ! gronda Albator, le cœur au bord des lèvres, avant de reporter son regard vers Khell.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire !

Khell sourit soudain.

- Oh, mais moi aussi !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Bien après que la petite planète ait disparu à sa vue, Albator continua de fixer le point où elle s'était trouvée.

- Khell t'a donné sa parole, glissa doucement Clio.

- Je sais très bien qu'il respectera sa part de marché. Mais, ce n'est plus de lui dont dépend l'avenir, si Alguérande et moi en avons un…

Il soupira.

- Je vais sur le _Karyu _!

- Machinar a autorisé les visites à ton père.

- Oui, il a récupéré de la greffe. On va pouvoir aussi le ramener ici.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, Kei vient avec moi. Vu que la route de Warius va sous peu s'écarter de la nôtre, nous avons à faire le point.

- Bien, en ce cas, je t'attendrai ici.

Au passage de son maître devant lui, Tori-San claqua du bec, pencha légèrement la tête sous la paume qui le caressait puis se rendormit sur son perchoir.

* * *

- Tu as meilleure mine, remarqua Warius en accueillant son ami sur le pont d'envol 7 du cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les injections de Surlis, mais ça fait disparaître toute douleur.

- Sois prudent, si tu ne ressens plus rien, tu pourrais faire des efforts trop violents.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ma nounou ! ?

- Tu n'as aucun bon sens, il faut bien que je te recadre, rit le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Toujours prêt à complimenter, toi… Comment va mon père ?

- Il râle, donc c'est qu'il est en bonne forme. Il voudrait déjà quitter sa chambre mais Machinar le cantonne à de simples exercices. Tu constateras tout cela par toi-même. Kei, tu as fini tes rapports ?

- Oui. On va pouvoir les transmettre à nos flottes respectives et clôturer ces semaines où nous avons volé de concert.

- Tu repars directement pour ta République ? questionna Albator alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le salon de Warius.

- Tout comme ton père et toi, Marina et moi n'aurons pas volé une longue période de repos ! Ensuite, je verrai bien où ma flotte m'enverra… Maintenant, ce sont des dissensions internes que connaît ma République, elle est sur le point de fermer ses frontières. Je me demande vraiment ce que mes dirigeants ont en tête. Rien de bon, je le crains.

- Mon pessimiste préféré n'est jamais loin.

Warius répondit d'abord par un grognement puis vida d'un trait son verre de red bourbon.

- L'_Arcadia_ repart directement vers la Terre ?

- J'ai une halte à faire sur mon chemin. L'Arche des Carsinômes est en orbite de Terra IV, un fantôme m'a dit que c'était une étape importante.

Kei alluma son ordinateur.

- Passons aux rapports, pria-t-elle.

* * *

Effectivement, Skendar râlait !

- Cette fichue boîte de conserve m'interdit de quitter cette chambre. Je me sens très bien !

- Bienvenue au club, sourit son fils. Mais, crois-en plutôt la boîte de conserve, elle t'a remis en forme pour cinquante ans !

- Je sais, convint Skendar, mais je déteste les hôpitaux ! Il me tarde de finir ma convalescence chez nous.

Une lueur s'alluma dans l'œil du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu viens te poser au château, et non à ta villa ?

De la tête Skendar approuva.

- Comment tu viens de le souligner, Machinar m'a rendu avec ce cœur artificiel une espérance de vie inespérée, je tiens à en profiter sans être confiné aux terres plus clémentes du pays ! Et puis, je serai auprès de tes gamins, mon bonheur ne saurait être plus complet !

Skendar s'assombrit néanmoins légèrement.

- Qu'advient-il d'Alguérande ? Tu projetais de retourner au chalet quand Machinar m'a opéré.

- Khell est quelqu'un de précieux. Il a un cœur grand comme ça, tout en étant capable de te décapiter sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Toshiro lui a fourni copie de tous les enregistrements concernant les sévices infligés à Alguérande – que sa mère s'est complue, c'est bien le mot adéquat, à compiler, se repaissant de ses souffrances – ainsi que les conditions de sa conception.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va délaver le cerveau du gamin ?

- Il va désormais tout faire en ce sens, en effet. Alguérande doit ouvrir les yeux sur sa folle de mère, et savoir que je suis là.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait un jour débarquer à Heiligenstadt ?

- C'est mon vœu le plus cher !

Skendar posa un regard affectueux sur son fils.

- Je souhaite qu'il se réalise !

* * *

Le temps s'y prêtant, Lhéda avait préparé le barbecue et Alguérande avait dévoré pour quatre.

Il finissait son verre de lait quand Khell apporta la tarte du dessert.

- L'autre jour, tu avais posé une question, Algie. Il est temps que je commence à y répondre, ce sera long et presque tout ce que je te dirai ne sera pas facile à accepter. Il s'agit pourtant de la stricte vérité. Tu t'étais demandé si tes parents t'avaient jamais voulu… Ta mère, oui, mais uniquement pour de mauvaises raisons et dans de sombres desseins. Il faut donc que je te raconte dans quelles circonstances tu as été conçu.

Sa part de dessert sur les genoux, Alguérande s'installa confortablement pour écouter l'ancien second de la _Janae_.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

A côté de l'Arche des Carsinômes, Terra IV semblait bien petite, perle verte dans la mer d'étoiles.

- C'est une jolie planète. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'ici.

- Terra IV ne figure pas sur les cartes galactiques, question de sécurité pour la Colonie Sylvidres.

- Encore heureux que nous avions ses coordonnées, en ce cas !

- Je pourrais te guider les yeux fermés, et même à travers les dimensions.

- Les moyens de transport naturels me conviennent parfaitement, assura dans un grincement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il capta alors les regards surpris et pas trop rassurés quant à son mental des membres d'équipage présents sur la passerelle.

- Dis donc, espèce de fantôme, tu ne pourrais pas apparaître pour tout le monde ? aboya-t-il. Ça m'éviterait de passer pour un demeuré ou quelqu'un de juste bon à enfermer ! ?

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, mauvais coucheur ambulant, s'amusa Aldéran en se matérialisant, ce qui ne rassura nullement les Marins, Kei déjà debout une main sur la crosse de son arme !

Mais tous étaient également interloqués par l'inévitable troublante ressemblance entre leur capitaine et le spectre.

- Il va vous falloir également le supporter, pas de raison que je sois le seul, ce lointain ancêtre ! se contenta d'expliquer le grand corsaire balafré.

- Si tu le dis, capitaine, fit la blonde seconde du cuirassé en se rasseyant.

Albator reporta son attention sur la petite planète verte.

- Si je me souviens bien de ce que tu as raconté, ma venue va surprendre ces créatures que tu appelles Sylvidres !

- C'est peu de le dire, rit Aldéran.

- Tu les as prévenues ?

- Oui, j'ai envoyé un rêve à la Reine Sandromange.

- Envoyer un rêve ? Tu es givré !

- Ce qui explique que nous nous entendons parfaitement, s'amusa encore le grand rouquin balafré.

Vexé, Albator ne dit plus rien.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir que je vienne ? insistèrent Kei et Fulker alors que leur capitaine s'apprêtait à embarquer dans son spacewolf.

- Le moins nous serons, le mieux ce sera.

- Et moi ? glissa alors Clio.

- Qui sait, entre créatures femelles… Je reviens très vite !

- Oui, ne t'attarde pas, Surlis doit te faire passer un check-up complet avant que nous ne nous dirigions vers la Terre !

- Comme tu voudras, maman, ironisa Albator.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

- Allez, dégagez avant que je ne dépressurise le pont d'envol !

Clio s'assit derrière lui et peu après la catapulte projeta le spacewolf dans l'espace.

* * *

Très maquillée, longue chevelure violette tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles, les yeux en amande aux prunelles bleu glace, la robe d'un vert profond striée de jaune au corsage, Sandromange était un remarquable spécimen de Sylvidre.

Elle s'était inclinée devant le roux protecteur du Sanctuaire puis avait posé son regard sur le grand brun borgne et balafré.

- Vous êtes exactement comme… lui.

- J'ai été créé pour lui ressembler, j'ai fini par devenir lui, en effet. Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de notre présence !

- Je t'avais fait visiter l'endroit. Il était important que tu le découvres « en vrai ». Quant à Sandromange, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de lancer ses sœurs dans un combat sans savoir pour qui !

- Mais il n'y a pas de guerre, s'emporta Albator. Ces foutues Carsinoés prennent le contrôle des esprits et ce sont les peuples qui s'entretuent pour elles !

- Il finira pourtant par y avoir confrontation physique et bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois, fit Aldéran, sombre.

- Que vois-tu d'autre dans mon avenir ? questionna Albator, soudain intéressé.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il y a déjà bien assez d'influences sur une destinée sans en rajouter. Tout viendra le moment venu, le bon comme le mauvais.

- La vie, quoi !

- Puis-je vous garder à déjeuner, capitaine ? proposa Sandromange.

- Je ne refuse jamais une invitation !

* * *

Galahane la leader des Carsinômes, avait reçu à son tour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Mon père m'a laissé sa place.

- Comment va Jéhobald ?

- Il est un peu comme nous tous, il laisse les événements le porter.

- Et comment vivez-vous sans vos Carsinoés ?

- Oh, même si elles n'interagissent plus avec nous, nous savons qu'elles sont là, nous constatons les ravages qu'elles font auprès des peuples. Et qui sait, peut-être se serviront-elles un jour de nous aussi !

- Votre Arche sera leur point de passage le jour où elles voudront poser une aile physique dans cet univers, rappela Albator.

- Si en la détruisant on pouvait… Mais je ne peux pas sacrifier ma colonie. Nous poursuivrons donc notre errance.

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, fit Albator en tournant les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses réacteurs à puissance maximale, l'_Arcadia_ se dirigeait vers la Terre.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Ouvrant un œil paresseux, Albator aperçut Salmanille qui était redressée sur un coude, ne bougeant pas pour ne pas réveiller Pouchy qui rêvait encore entre eux deux.

- Oui, Salma ?

- J'aime bien te regarder dormir !

- Il aura fallu un peu de temps, mais j'ai réappris à m'habituer à la tranquillité, murmura-t-il. J'ai passé une bonne nuit.

- J'ai remarqué, sourit-elle. L'orage ne t'a même pas fait tressaillir !

- D'où la présence de Pouchy, fit-il en se redressant prudemment pour ne pas bousculer le garçonnet.

Il s'étira légèrement.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce que j'aie dormi comme une souche après tout ce que tu m'as fait hier soir !

- Petite nature, pouffa-t-elle à voix basse.

- Attends un peu que je sois entièrement remis. Tu ne pourras plus te plaindre que je tourne en sous régime !

- Mais j'espère bien, assura Salmanille en se levant à son tour pour venir se blottir contre son dos, glissant ses doigts vers son ventre.

Elle soupira.

- Mon pauvre amour, tu as encore de sacrées cicatrices… Je sais que je t'ai mis à rude épreuve hier, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

- Et moi donc ! Quand douleurs et plaisir se mélangent, le résultat est détonnant. Je n'ai aucun regret et j'ai même hâte de recommencer !

Salmanille sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

Le petit déjeuner ayant été servi sur la terrasse de la chambre, Alhannis et Alcéllya préférant jouer dans la piscine avant leur propre repas, leurs parents avaient pris leur temps.

Salmanille jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son mari.

- Oui ? interrogea-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'Alguérande… ?

- Aucune idée. Khell peut être très persuasif, mais le principal travail sera celui qu'Alguérande fera sur lui, s'il le veut, s'il y arrive. Est-ce que je devine bien pour quelle raison tu me poses cette question, après cette nuit, justement ?

Elle approuva de la tête.

- On en parlait, avant que tu ne repartes en mois de vol, et qu'on ne se croise plus qu'épisodiquement, jusqu'à ton retour… Un cadet pour Pouchy… Mais c'était avant que ça ne devienne sérieux, vraiment envisageable, avec Alguérande – enfin, s'il peut te voir sans se sentir obligé de te dégommer !

Albator se rapprocha d'elle, posant les mains sur l'étoffe douce du peignoir qu'elle portait à peine noué, ce qui faisait qu'il ne dissimulait presque rien.

- Disons qu'on va laisser faire la nature. Et si Alguérande se pointe un jour, ce sera un membre de plus de la famille, que nous l'ayons déjà agrandie ou non !

- J'aime cette proposition, je l'espérais bien.

Albator finit sa salade de fruits.

- Je vais réveiller Pouchy et lui donner son bain.

* * *

Au fil des semaines, Albator et Salmanille avaient profité à fond de leurs vacances au château familial, de leurs enfants et réciproquement.

Quelques excursions avec Alhannis et Alcéllya leur avaient changé les idées et ils étaient même partis quelques jours en compagnie de Skendar au chalet des montagnes.

Les trois mois de vacances étaient néanmoins passés à vitesse éclair, aussi à quelques jours de repartir en vol, chacun de leur côté, Albator et Salmanille avaient-ils doublement savouré chaque moment en famille.

Vu la chaleur, les grands lits aux drapés fins avaient été dressés autour du petit lac artificiel et chacun s'y était prélassé.

En milieu d'après-midi, Skendar avait suivi une bonne qui était venue l'avertir de l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

Absolument pas intéressé par la diversion, Albator avait continué de câliner une Salmanille ronronnante alors que sur un autre lit, Alhannis et Alcéllya partageaient des jeux d'éveil avec leur petit frère.

Après quelques minutes, Skendar était revenu, se tenant un moment sans mot dire auprès du lit.

Albator se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Alors, papa, que te voulait Ghul Rossteynmer – son général d'amant ne l'a jamais informé que tu étais à la retraite depuis belle lurette, ou quoi ?

- Il me transmettait bien un message du général Oskrel. Il tenait à ce que tu l'apprennes de lui directement.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna le grand brun balafré, sourcil froncé, gagné par une instinctive appréhension.

- Les lignes de défense frontalières ont été attaquées, il y a trois semaines de cela. Le message des intrus est clair : c'est une déclaration de guerre !

- Ça ne me concerne pas. Je suis un corsaire, je ne me bats que pour moi-même ! La Terre est menacée ? ajouta-t-il.

- Elle le sera, tôt ou tard.

Skendar s'assombrit.

- Mais le souci n'est pas là… L'agresseur…

- Oui, quoi ? ! Qui ! ? glapit Albator, vraiment paniqué à présent.

- C'est la République Indépendante, et les flottes d'invasion sont menées par le général Warius Zéro !

FIN


End file.
